Edward Cullen and the Triwizard Tournament
by malohipie
Summary: The Ministry of Magic and The Volturi are at the brink of War. Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale travel to Hogwarts to fix this situation. Their very friendships brings their worlds together, and tears their worlds apart. (*Sequel to Jasper Hale and the Forbidden Forest*) [I own nothing!]
1. The Letter

_Chapter I_

 _The Letter_

* * *

To Mr. Jasper W. Hale,

We shall skip pleasantry as you are already quite familiar with our world. Your presence is **required** at the Hogwarts Triwizard Tournament in precisely 4 weeks and two hours from the time that you read this. If you refuse, we shall be forced to address a rather insinuating letter from your monarchy. It appears that this... _Volturi_ of yours accuse our _entire_ Wizarding World of breaking their by-laws of exposure.

In other words, your tryst at the Forbidden Forest with that _reckless_ Ravenclaw has not gone unseen. We may (very well) be at the dawn of another **war**.

In the name of magical diplomacy, (King is it?) Aro will dispatch his representatives to establish a possible resolution. In return, this _Volturi_ insist on observing our Tournament, as an "act of good faith on _our_ behalf". Your Vampire culture is quite curious. Nevertheless, your transportation leaves in 5 minutes. They expect your prompt arrival at the Lake. Surely you know which Lake we speak of.

Your role in this entire affair shall be explained upon arrival.

Our best regards

The Ministry of Magic,

Headmistress of Hogwarts,

Head of the Order of the Phoenix,

Chief Officer of Dumbledore's Army,

 _AND_ of course,

Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Miss Hermione Granger

P.S. Yes, you may bring Mr. Edward Cullen as your companion. We've been expecting him.


	2. Time does Travel

Chapter 2: Time Does Travel

* * *

" _Your transportation leaves in 5 minutes"_

 **Three minutes.** Three minutes was all it took for Edward and Jasper to explain the letter's arrival, the possibility of impending war, and say their goodbyes to their Coven. The third minute was spent arguing with every single one of them who wanted to follow.

By the **fourth minute** Edward and Jasper arrived at the Black Lake. The stormy clouds cast omnious shadows over their marble faces. The wind and rain in Forks seemed to still. Even the trees had frozen in unnatural anticipation. Edward and Jasper stood silent, listening for any thought or sign of this supposed "Wizarding Transportation" to Scotland.

They had one minute left. In sixty seconds the two Vampires leisurely conversed, as they waited.

"That Alice of yours. She certainly wasn't kidding." Edward began, his gold eyes surveying the lake.

Jasper tensed his Jaw in silence. _Alice_ _predicted they'd be traveling to Hogwarts, but she missed the ball with ohh...THE DETAILS. The VOLTURI contacted the Wizarding World. It was all because of his mistake. Because he randomly met Luna Lovegood (out of all witches) in the Forbidden Forest. The code of secrecy was broken on both sides, for both worlds. And now Luna was in danger. His coven itself had barely escaped the Volturi._

"It'll be alright Jazz." Edward simply replied to his thoughts.

The **5th minute** arrived. A black submarine with Victorian Era ship sails silently emerged from the water. The bold words 'Durmstrang Institution' proudly lined it's glistening surface. A tall wizard in black robes and a fur-lined hat appeared. He reminded Edward of a 1910s executioner he had once known. From a distance, the shadow of death appraised the two vampires; with his sallow eyes, long beard, and grave expression.

"Well l'll be..." Jasper 'twanged.

"Indeed" muted Edward.

The dark wizard raised a golden staff and struck it hard against the submarine. Waves of red light rippled through the lake, making it completely solid.

"Let us go." the deep Russian voice commanded, without a look back at the two vampires.

Jasper and Edward briefly glanced at each other before they stepped foot on carpeted water. Edward resisted a red-carpet remark, knowing it would either offend the unreadable wizard, or irritate an already-tense Jasper. So he wordlessly did what Romans do when in Rome, climb down hundreds of ladders into a magical submarine-ship. _Because Evil-Santa told them to._ Edward's internal smirking abruptly ceased as they reached the ship's bunker. The interior of the submarine was a massive complex of dark dungeon-like offices, and cubicles of prison-like beds. It was a testament to the strict discipline of the underwater Wizarding school.

"I am Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang" he waved his wand, the submarine fell into the depths of blackness.

"Brief yourselves on your mission. Drink.." He threw three large books and two vials of shining liquid. It wasn't particularly appetizing. Perhaps it would do.

Hogwarts: A History;

The Battle of the Ages: Voldemort;

Triwizard Tournaments 800 A.D. - Present.

7000 pages in total. Edward and Jasper finished the light reading before the submarine could reach full speed. Edward wondered why some pages had been torn out of the books.

Apparently unicorn blood is legal in Durmstrang, but outlawed in Hogwarts. Jasper smelled entire cases. The blood would satiate their hunger for precisely 3 months, according to The Battle of the Ages: Voldemort.

Unfortunately, it tasted horrible and burned like **fire**. No self respecting Vampire would subject themselves to the torture; vegetarian or not. At least these wizards had been prepared for their appetites.

The submarine resufaced half an hour later (according to Edward's watch). The Castle of Hogwarts was clearly visible.

"The tournament begins in two days." Karakov stated.

Triwizard Tournaments: pg 465

Dates of each tournament shall _never_ be moved.

Wizarding wars will _not_ delay the competitions.

Under NO circumstance.

[Order of **Merlin-** Decree 1]

 _They'd been traveling for four weeks?_ Jasper thought, remembering page 465 and Alice's prediction.

"That's impossible." Edward glanced at his pocket watch. It had been roughly 40 minutes from the time they walked on water and entered the submarine.

"Never underestimate the power of Wizardry. Our very school has sailed under your Black Lake for decades, and neither you nor the muggle-dogs have sensed it. There are things more penetrable than the _simple mind_ , and more malleable than _simple time._ " Karakrov smiled, teeth decaying.

"Turn to page 394. Now."

The missing pages reappeared. They were Portkeys! Upon touching the page, the vampires were immediately transported. They crashed into Headmistress McGonagall's office.

 _Well, this sure ain't Kansas._ Jasper sprung from the floor.

"Shut it, Jasper." a low snarl.


	3. Two Lies and a Truth

Two Lies & a Truth

Ch 3

* * *

 _Hogwarts, indeed._

The two vampires sat opposite of an old witch and a battle-worn wizard. No introductions were necessary. A large fireplace cackled green flames at the the Headmistress' Office. That was the only sound heard. McGonagall wasted no time in summoning the pensieve that would allow one to see another's memories. The large silver bowl levitated in the air and floated next to Edward.

"A pensieve, I assume?" Edward's velvet voice inquired.

The scarred wizard reached into his red and black Ministry robes. He retrieved multiple test tubes filled with memory spindles, and poured its contents into the bowl.

"I am afraid there is a lot you must see, Mr. Cullen." Minister Shacklebolt's deep voice reverberated through the room.

Without hesitation, Edward immersed himself into the pensieve. He was immediately caught in a Tornado of images that spun around him at vampire-speed. _Images of a wizard boy that looked like himself. A beautiful Chinese girl. A golden egg. A father? A maze. A portkey. A bright green flash. A distressed wizard with a scar, returning a corpse to the boy's father._ Everything spun around Edward.

Edward choked on a breath that he didn't have.

And then it was over.

Headmistress McGonagall sat, patiently watching Edward. Jasper was already working hard to decrease the tension in the room.

Edward emerged, his hazel glare directed itself at McGonagall.

"I will not dance around this truth, Mr. Cullen. Your name in your past life was Cedric Diggory. During the Triwizard Tournament of 1994, the Dark Lord enlisted a solitary Vampire who'd been promised a deal: the blood of _all_ muggle casualties, for the _price_ of killing anyone who reached the Winner's Cup. Everyone _except_ Harry Potter. You and Potter managed to reach the Winner's Cup together, which was a portkey to Voldemort,"

"It is believed that before you and Harry touched the portkey, you were bitten. The vampire hadn't enough time to kill you, as you and Harry were immediately transported into Voldemort's hands,"

"Voldemort cast the killing curse. Harry brought your body back. When your _presumably_ dead body returned, the Ministry instantly recognized your Bite. They immediately...relocated you."

"A time-turner was used to travel you as far back as possible. Your memory was _obliviated_ and you were placed in the care of Dumbledore's former physician, Carlisle, who's memory was also... altered."

"You are both a vampire and a wizard, which explains your uncanny similarity to _legellimens_. You reflexively read thoughts." Mcgonagall finished; her eyes refusing to be intimidated by their expressionless faces.

Cold silence, until the Minister of Magic shifted in his seat.

"The Ministry did what it could to protect you, Mr. Cullen. Voldemort would have destroyed you with _FiendFyre_ , or worse: employ you as the most formidable Death Eater to ever walk this Earth. As a _newborn_ vampire- _wizard_ with no restraint." Shacklebolt concluded, breaking the silence..

Suddenly Edward Cullen laughed, causing everyone to stiffen. Did they honestly think it mattered to him, his past life? Edward accepted the truth immediately, but that _didn't mean any of this was relevant._

His laughter immediately ceased. He cast an expressionless glare across the table.

"Your Ministry wants to use me as a bargaining chip." Edward simply stated, barely audible.

His revelation dawned halfway into Professor McGonagall's explanations. _Of course. They wanted to use him as some twisted Ambassador: a kind of proof that Wizards and Magical Beasts could coincide. They could never fathom The Volturi's_ _current_ _obsession with him. It won't work._

Mcgonagall instantly responded to his thoughts.

"Heavens no, dear boy. Surely you must realize by now, that we know _more_ than you think. We are quite privy of Aro's tendency to 'collect'. Dumbledore himself made the Treaty of Differential Interference; signed by Aro, Caius, and Alec. The main provision was that each world would _never_ meet, and would never _interfere_ under any circumstance: civil wars included."

Shacklebolt took a deep breath, and began to explain the gravity of the situation.

"The Volturi reached out to us, regarding Ms. Lovegood's relationship to Mr. Jasper Hale. Their by-laws of Secrecy, our Code of Secrecy, and the Treaty of D.I. were all broken the night they met at the Forest.

The question is: _who_ broke the treaty? A trial is surely underway.

As it pertains to you, Mr. Cullen: we instantly knew your identity as a wizard-vampire would be revealed, in light of these events. That is why you are here. We will protect your _true identity as a half-wizard_ , until our worlds can reach an understanding."

"Or war." Jasper interrupted

"Or war." Shacklebolt conceded.

McGonagall interrupted the stare-down between Jasper and Kingsley, and addressed Edward:

"We suggest that you spend tonight _completing all books_ at The Great Library. That will suffice as 7 years of wizarding education. After which, you will have your wand returned to you. If you wish, your designated Auror will reacquaint you with some... _applied_ knowledge of your wand. It would be wise to arm yourself."

"If you refuse our protection, the very least you may do is _educate_ yourself about this war. That is the choice we offer you." she finished.

"Remember this, Mr. Cullen. Your Coven is also at steak _._ This is no civil war. _It has no borders_." Shacklebolt emphasized.

Edward left for the library, without another word. He would never allow the Volturi or the Ministry to reach Forks.

McGonagall and Shacklebolt now turned their attention on Jasper Hale. Jasper waited for the ball to drop. _Would this old bag lady tell him he was married to a blonde witch in his former life?_

"Surely _you_ must know why you are here." Shacklebolt smiled

"You and Ms. Lovegood are at the forefront of this conflict."

"The Volturi want to keep up appearances. They did not recieve invitation to our opening ceremony. Therefore, Aro has ' _graciously'_ ordered their representatives to arrive _after_ the Yule Ball."

"Until then, Hogwarts must uphold a cordial stance. You are to accompany Ms. Lovegood to all school events, as a gesture of Magical Diplomacy. Make no mistake, both of you will stand trial, before the Tournament ends." Shacklebolt finished

"You are not alone. Luna has been placed under the protection of Granger, Potter, and Weasley. Surely you know of The Order of the Phoenix." Mcgonagall offered.

"Where is Miss Luna, Ma'm?" Jasper politely asked, his silken voice flowing through the air. He knew enough about the Volturi to know that "Trials" and "Diplomacy" were the least of their worries.

He had to see her. _The Volturi were on their way._ Tonight might be the last night they would have.

"Ms. Lovegood is waiting for you, of course. The Yule Ball has already begun." Jasper was entering The Great hall, before McGonagall could finish.

The lone witch and wizard looked at each other.

"That went well."


	4. Lunarella and The Three Owls

Ch 4

Lunarella and The Three Owls

* * *

Hermione Granger paced back and forth at the common room of the Ravenclaw tower. It had only been six months before they had summoned her back, to deal with yet _another_ impending war. Here she was, back at Hogwarts.

Merely an hour ago, Hermione was on holiday in Australia. She was avidly attempting a friendship with her _obliviated_ parents. It was then that she received the one-word message from Minister Shacklebolt:  WAR. The fact that the Minister of Magic's patronus crossed oceans to find her meant that the Wizarding world was in _grave_ danger. Again.

Hermione continued to pace. "We can handle this. We've done it before. But..it won't hurt to do some research in the Auror's library. We must garner our wits. Vigilance. Perspective" She spoke to herself. Her red and gold honorary Auror robes billowed; making the alumni-Gryffindor look like a threatened Phoenix.

"Bloody hell, this is all too much" Ron whined, his own matching robes wrinkled from the stress. He was on the floor, tired of waiting for Luna to finish getting dressed.

And to think. Ron left the comfort of being George's co-partner of Weasley's Wheezes, only to fall back into _this_ nightmare.

 _Nothing in this blasted world was funny anymore was it? At least his best mates weren't directly in the Tournament. But that didn't make things much better. Why could he not live an ordinary life? An ordinary life with an ordinary witch, instead of his mental girlfriend?_

 _More importantly: Why did Harry have to assign them as temporary Aurors? They've been "Aurors" all their bloody lives! Aurors since the day they met him at the Hogwarts Express!_ He thought as he stared at Harry.

Harry Potter seemed to enjoy leaning against the wall more than listening to Hermione. _Understandable_.

Harry was now Head of the Order of the Phoenix: he was next in line, after those above him perished in the last war. The Volturi hadn't impressed the wizard at all. He was completely immune to impending doom.

All that mattered was the one piece of information his entire Wizarding Administration (Hogwarts included ) had hidden. His friend Cedric was alive. Dead, but alive. A bitten vampire, transported through time. _He had seen Cedric die._ Death never returned anyone, especially in the case of Harry Potter. So Harry just sat there, in _powerful_ viridian robes, feeling utterly _powerless_. He pseudo-listened to Hermione rant about all the characteristics of a Vampire.

"Luna is going to completely miss the ball at this point." Hermione's irritated tone interrupted Harry's thoughts.

Just then Luna Lovegood emerged from the girl's dormitory. She dreamily descended down the blue and silver banister. The three former Gryffindors may as well have transfigured into owls. They shamelessly gawked at her.

Luna's light pink chiffon dress gracefully kissed the floor. The dress floated upwards to her shoulders and formed a fitted corset, ending in a heart shape that exposed a small area of her collar bone. Luna's glowing blonde hair was tied up with numerous small white pearls, wavy strands of curls falling down. Her naturally rosy lips smiled at them. She wore no other jewelry; her light gray eyes were enough.

"For Merlin's sake Luna we told you to not….not look like this!" Hermione sputtered

"You told me to wear 'something I would not like'." Luna dreamily gazed at her friends

Harry gulped down thoughts he knew Ginny would smack him for. Ron faded into a quiet red shadow.

"Well let's just get on, we'll be late." coughed Harry, still choking on those thoughts.

And so the three Aurors escorted one heavenly witch.

"She'll be eaten for sure. Like a bloody tuna sandwich." Ron mumbled to himself as he glanced back at Luna. "Literally."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione discreetly took their positions as Luna drifted off into the snow-enchanted ballroom. Her timing was horrible. She effortlessly overshadowed _what was supposed to be_ the Grand Entrance of the "Three Triwizard Champions."

Students from Ilvemorny and Castelobruxo all turned to hold their breaths as she passed by, oblivious to their attention. Hogwarts studjents whispered amongst themselves that Luna Lovegood was a former Ravenclaw, pride in their voices.

And then another, _much more powerful_ wave hit the ballroom. The enchanted snow stopped falling, frozen in mid-air. Jasper Whitlock Hale had arrived.

Golden eyes instantly met silver.


	5. Yule Ball, as the world falls down

Ch 5

Yule Ball, as the world falls down

* * *

Jasper Hale effortlessly blended into the shadows. The bronze haired vampire silently surveyed The Great Hall, making sure to remain unseen. _Amazing._ Hundreds of witches and wizards in glittering robes danced on a floor made of _glass_. An orchestra of Veela floated high above them on a cloud, directing music from the heavens. Customary to the Yule Ball, enchanted snowflakes fell and disappeared before reaching the glass floor.

A few minutes had gone by without sight or sound of Luna. Jasper bid his time by gracefully fiddling with an empty vial of Skele-gro. Miss Luna had given it to him when he'd been hurt in the Forbidden Forest. He could never quite dispose of the memento. And so here Jasper was, in the shadows of a magnificent ballroom, fiddling around until she appeared.

Jasper felt the crowd's awed emotions, even before he saw her. _Finally,_ he wryly thought.

Jasper stepped forward. Within moments he steadily began to part the sea of blushing witches. Most of them had frozen at his appearance, much like the enchanted snow that was permanently plastered mid-air. Unfortunately the Professor in charge of enchanted snowflakes lost her footing when Jasper glanced her way. He simply walked past the mid-air snowflakes, past the gawking Triwizard champions, toward Luna.

His golden eyes finally met her silver gaze.

Luna lifted the delicate train of her skirt, preparing to greet the glowing vampire. She barely took a step forward when Jasper reached her. Her gray eyes gazed up in wonderment.

Jasper Hale wasn't wearing wizard robes. Of course not. He wore the same navy blue dress shirt Luna had mended for him, a dark brown belt, and charcoal dress pants. Regular muggle attire, nothing fancy at all. But somehow, every subtle movement of the fabric emphasized his muscular form.

Luna didn't know why, but she blushed a very faint pink. Jasper knew why. His southern smirk reacted to the thought.

"You look lovely Miss Luna" a smooth 'twang met the back of Luna's hand. A soft, cold kiss.

"Hello Jasper" Her dreamy voice greeted his grin

"May I.." he began

Luna suddenly placed a hand on his cold cheek, lining the corner of Jasper's jaw with her fingers.

"Nargles. From Forks." She blinked.

The lopsided Southern grin reappeared. Without another word Jasper moved her hand to his cold grasp. He drew Luna toward him as the entire orchestra remained silent. He could almost taste the pulse in her wrist. But none of it mattered.

As they danced without music, Jasper's dazzling honeyed eyes took her in.

 _There's such a sad love_  
 _Deep in your eyes._  
 _A kind of pale jewel_  
 _Open, and closed_

For once, Luna Lovegood's dreamy state halted. She was _alertly_ happy, _directly_ happy, because _he_ was here. He held her closely, as if she might float away.

 _As if they didn't have much time left._

Luna swayed on, willing him to take the lead. Jasper's body felt like chiseled ice. She never noticed these things. They danced to the sound of silence, until the orchestra took cue and resumed the musical score. Thus the ballroom began to sway, following Jasper and Luna's every move. The enchanted snowflakes suddenly remembered to fall.

"Jasper?" Luna's gentle voice.

They both paused.

"Don't be afraid."

Miss Luna had done it. She had read his emotions. He didn't know whether to chuckle or or release tears he didn't have. Jasper was scared indeed, and nothing ever scared him. The entire Volturi Guard would surely hunt Luna down: his first friend. His _only_ friend. What if they-.

The song ended as abruptly as their night at the Forbidden Forest.

"Thank you, Jasper Hale. It's quite an honor to dance with you." Luna beamed as she pulled away.

Jasper raised a curious eyebrow. He lifted one hand to the back of his head, ruffling his wavy golden-bronze hair.

"Ma'm?" He smiled

"Yes Jasper?"

"Please stop stealin' my lines" he chuckled, his smooth earthly laugh danced to the tune of the grandfather clock.

At the clock's third chime the Jasper completely stiffened. His senses were hit by a blast of **pure** **rage**. A _specific_ type of rage that he was _much_ too familiar with. He smelled blood from a distance.

 _Edward._

 _Edward's about to kill a witch._

In a blur Jasper Hale was gone. The only evidence of his presence was a shattered vial of Skelegro. Luna's dress caught the glass shards. And they fell, sparkling beneath her feet.


	6. Stand down, Cedward

Ch 6

Stand Down, Cedward

* * *

 _The Yule Ball's music faintly reached the walls of The Great Library._

Edward Cullen listened as he silently gripped the raven haired witch by the throat. Her olive skin blanched at his marble grasp. _The length of a ruthless second; the time it took a snowflake to melt._ Edward abandoned his rationality. He easily threw the small girl against the stone walls of The Great Library. She rebounded onto the shelves, the impact causing thousands of books to come crashing down. He'd lost control.

Blood was quickly pooling on the floor.

"P-please. I've been assigned to, to help you." she stuttered, unable to stand. Her hawthorn wand lazily swam on the soaked tiles. She refused to summon it, refused to defend herself.

"Does helping me involve invading my mind?" a quiet voice approached the trembling witch.

Edward suffered _entire_ centuries, tormented by the memories of humans as they lived and died. His existence was constantly subjected to the endless battery of their thoughts. Their minds mercilessly unraveled despite his desperate will to look away. Despite his will to forget.

 _S_ he _purposely_ learned it,

 _She had a choice._

 _And she used it on him._

 _This witch was faceless. Through practiced legilimency she had_ _willed_ _his to mind to_ _drown_ _itself. His control weakly struggled against the blackness of her invasion. They were both, well she, was quickly scanning every memory like a mere appendix. She abruptly stopped at the image of a brunette human with doe eyes, sitting across from his coven. Anything but that. Slowly, meticulously, Edward unwillingly showed her every shameful thought. This witch now knew every scarred battle that he'd kept locked up, even from that human girl. The witch rewound and replayed the images of her... his Bella. He revealed his tortured battle with the blood of the woman he desperately loved. Every tender moment with her, and each sacred feeling were ransacked by the faceless witch. Even his shame._

 _The worst of it. Edward instinctively heard this witches thoughts. She critiqued his every memory, every move, and his every private thought of Bella. The witch appraised it, as if it were an object to purchase or leave at the shop._

The invasion only stopped when Edward screamed, both from pain and more from fury. In that moment he allowed himself to snap, to abandon rationality.

The furious vampire looked down at the witch. He watched her, without regret, as she slowly bled to death. Her almond eyes remained glued to the floor. She'd said nothing more, thought nothing more. Edward crouched down, steadily advancing toward the trembling witch. If he was going to give in, he would savor this. He'd kill her, and reject her disgusting blood. He'd do this slowly.

Edward was only inches away when a small wave of calmness appeared behind him. It barely grazed the surface of his rage. Edward stopped moving as Jasper silently approached the scene. He briefly considered the _morbid irony_ of this interruption.

"Stand down, Edward." the soothing voice firmly instructed. It was an order.

"Really Jasper?" the velvet voice mocked.

Jasper Hale. _Jasper Whitlock Hale_ wanted to stop this witch from _bleeding_. Edward Cullen half chuckled, never letting his eyes stray from his prey. He continued to advance. Jasper sped toward her and effortlessly blocked Edward's path. He protectively crouched in front of the witch. Their golden eyes glared at each other, frozen in a deadlock show-down.

Time passed as Jasper's thoughts unwillingly became distracted. He couldn't help it, her scent was intoxicating. The crimson blood soaked Jasper's knees and hands as he desperately fought to keep his concentration. Jasper struggled against himself, against the fact that _he_ was the Vampire this witch should really be afraid of. But he remained in position, protecting her from further harm.

"She's tryin' to help us, Edward." the wavering voice reasoned, barely audible.

 _Us?_

""She's a WITCH. You're a fucking _vampire_. Take a side." Edward smirked, half snarling.

 _You're a hybrid obsessed with a 'damn human. You're batting for three teams there, 'friend._ Jasper couldn't help his immediate thoughts. The was the straw that broke the werewolf's back. In the length of a miniscule second, their eyes darted at the candle chandelier.

Fire.

Edward scaled the walls and hurled the chandelier's torches into the pile of torn books. A large ball of fire grew to separated them all.

Jasper Hale calmly raised himself, waiting for Edward's next swift decision. This was a level headed fight for Jasper. He was a major. A strategist. If Edward killed this witch, it would tip the fragile scale toward inevitable war. A _Wizarding_ war against The _Volutri_. He was a confederate major, before he was Edward's coven brother. He knew all too well what a war between the Volturi and Wizarding world would cost.

Edward was going to end both worlds over a few heated emotions. Jasper would end it here. Now.

He would kill Edward, if he was pushed to. Jasper silently pleaded with him to reason. _Please, Edward._

It was so ironic, this reversal of wills.

 _So this is happening._ Jasper conceded just moments before Edward crashed toward him.

The two vampires lunged at each other. Edward incessantly tried to hurl Jasper into the raging fire. Jasper blocked each blow. He was the fastest of their coven. He'd been the cornerstone that won their coven's first war. Edward was fighting against a war-veteran's rationality. But Edward was putting up a good fight.

The battle seemed endless. They steadily destroyed Hogwart's Great Library in a blur. The gnashing of bared teeth and breaking marble abruptly ended, as the last book fell. Jasper firmly strangled Edward against a wall. They were inches away from the fire. It would end here. The flames licked at Edward's torso, he snarled at the pain.

"STOP!" The witch screamed as a powerful hex launched Jasper through a stone wall and into another room. The light of her wand faded as her hand gently dropped it.

They were once again alone. Edward. The raven-haired witch. Illuminated only by fire.

"Cedric" she whimpered, a barely audible whisper. She stayed on the floor. Her blue robes were stained purple with blood. She looked up at him, unable to stand. Unable to tell him all the things she'd wanted to say.

That was when Edward recognized her. _This girl_ was _the one_ from McGonagall's pensieve.

Cedric Diggory's girlfriend.


	7. Two Truths and A Lie

Ch 7

Two Truths and a Lie

* * *

Cho Chang closed her eyes. Exhausted tears slid down her charred face. It was too late. The defensive spell she had cast would alert The Order of the Phoenix. Cho hated herself more for what they would do to Ced….Edward. She waited, breathing hard against the blood stained floor.

She waited for The Order.

She waited for her death.

One or the other.

The shadow who had once been Cho's boyfriend silently approached her. His penetrating eyes regarded her tears. She hesitated, but allowed herself to gaze at Edward's marble skin. The fire's flames revealed more and more of him. His wavy golden-auburn hair...the cupid's bow that lined silent lips...an unreadable expression which halted against his defined jawline. The emerging shadow took the shape of pure seduction.

 _Not much has changed._ She silently thought, almost wondering if he'd heard her. The two were less than an inch apart. Her heart nearly stopped as Edward Cullen slowly leaned in, refusing to release her gaze. Cho felt the chill of his cold body. He hovered over her chest, willing her breath to quicken. He slightly tilted his head.

White bursts of light. A total of three.

"Apparate her out of here, Ron! NOW!" Hermione screamed as she cast a ten foot globe of water toward the fire.

 _Ascendio Leviosa_

Cho's body hurled itself toward Ron's arms before she could register its speed. Ron gently caught her as he promptly disappeared with a loud crack.

 _Escendare_

Harry blasted Edward into the hole in a wall. He landed in the exact room where Jasper lay, immobilized by Cho's hex. With a swift flick of his wand, both vampires were bound by ropes. The ropes burned with green flames at the slightest attempt of movement. Jasper and Edward lay perfectly still, knowing they'd burn if they moved.

There was a long silence. The Great Library hissed with smoke and rubble. Harry Potter approached them, barely able to contain his own rage. He stopped a foot away. His glare was directed at the ruins of The Great Library.

"The witch you nearly killed was forced to make an _unbreakable_ vow to be your Auror. Her own life hangs by a thread _to protect you,_ and yet you tried to _kill_ her." Harry hissed, gripping his wand with white knuckles, staring straight ahead. He focused on the rubble.

Harry advanced. "Did you know, _Mr. Cullen_? That she was _your_ girlfriend?

She thought you'd been dead for years. But you've returned with your entirely savage government that wants to kill us all. Why? Because your brother here befriended a _witch_ in _our_ forest!" the hiss became a snarl.

"Harry" Hermione interrupted. His friends reappeared after restoring the halls of the Great Library.

"Don't." Harry's Jaw tensed.

Edward Cullen merely looked past him.

"Of course you knew. McGonagall briefed you both." He was breaking. Harry had been through too much to have his world ripped apart by the hands of a _dead memory_.

The green eyes bore through Cedric's expressionless face. Harry willed himself to look at Edward directly, for the first time.

"Cedric or not, you. are. a. _monster_."

Hermione watched Harry walk away. Books rearranged and repaired themselves behind him. She steeled herself before facing Jasper and Edward.

"The Ministry believed you to be noble, since this began because of your _friendship_ to Luna. If anyone finds out about tonight-," Hermione paused, pushing herself to face reality.

"-it will ignite the war, even before your Volturi set foot on our territory, Entire nations could perish. Muggles included. _Humans_." Hermione's brown eyes bore though Edward. She remembered him to be the most compassionate wizard she'd known.

He stiffend.

Bella.

' _Exactly'._ Jasper shot a scathing thought. He sensed Edward's calmness return. The rage had blown out with the Library's fire..

"I believe I've made my point. I will alert Headmaster Karkaroff of your need for more-supplies. It should help with the thirst." mumbled Hermione. She felt queasy at the thought of unicorn blood.

Hermione straightened her red robes before aiming her wand with precision.

"I- I am going to release you now. You have a choice. You can attack us and begin this war. Or we can all resume our efforts to stop it." Hermione decided.

Ron suddenly cast a torpedo of fire that blazed toward the vampires and disappeared before impact.

"This will be the last time. If you attack one more wizard or witch, you will be killed on the spot." Ron cut in. Hermione was being too soft.

"Honestly, Ronald." chided Hermione, as her spell released the two Vampires. She was certain they'd listen to reason, but a small part of her was glad at her reckless boyfriend's threats.

The four of them stood for a brief moment. Edward walked away as if nothing happened. Jasper was left behind, once again, to do damage control. The southern gentleman cast his charming apologies toward the newly blushing witch and highly irritated wizard.

Edward Cullen moved toward Ravenclaw Tower. He wasn't finished with her.


	8. Cold Warm Facts

Ch 8

Cold Warm Facts

* * *

Cho felt a slight breeze pass through the window panes. Autumn gusts reached high above Ravenclaw Tower. She looked down at the slowly healing scabs he'd left her with. For so long she thought Cedric was dead, but here he was. And he very obviously hated her. The former Ravenclaw was too smart to feel sad about it, she merely gave a beaten sigh. Facts were facts. Whether she cried or not, _Obliviate_ spells and Vampiric venom are irreversible. Cedric would never remember her, and he'd never be the same.

Even at last week's Emergent Briefing, Cho held her ground. She met the news of Cedric's hidden condition and arrival from Forks with surreal acceptance. She had to. He would've _wanted_ her to be strong, to be brave. So the raven-haired witch forced herself to  immediately accept reality. This was just another mission, as the Chief of DA. _There's no use making this into something more_ , she kept repeating. Facts are Facts.

But the mind plays the cruelest tricks. Cho subconsciously avoided her duties as Chief. She made excuses to miss the Yule Ball. She consistently hid in the Library. And then it happened. Cho found him there, and lost herself at the same time. A shadow: leisurely flipping pages. The moon barely lit his face. She tried to leave when he glanced up. His golden eyes washed over her with absolute indifference. Cho broke at the blank glare. It was her fault for entering his mind. _For wanting to know. For needing to know. For searching for some kind of evidence that he still knew her. That he still loved..._

Bella.

Cho shut her eyes at the events of the past hour. No. She would accept this. With deep breaths the witch continued to sit on her bed, applying Potions to wounds that wouldn't heal. The Autumn gusts continued to blow through Ravenclaw Tower. Until it all stopped.

The breeze in her room subtly changed. Her black hair swayed to a cold gust of wind. Something was different. With controlled ease she calmly placed the potions on her desk. Cho's mind raced as goosebumps peppered her skin. Her eyes discreetly scanned her room. She felt the vampire's presence even before he had shown himself. Her eyes dilated. Her heart quickened. Her room took on a warm glow, despite the cold air that was now blowing past her. She braced herself.

There he was.

Standing by her window.

"I'm here because I want you to understand something." Edward whispered at the speechless Ravenclaw. He slowly walked toward her, stopping a few feet away. She drowned in his presence, despite herself. The creases of his dark grey shirt revealed his athletic build; a predator's body. His auburn-golden hair fell back in subtle waves, which contrasted his finely sculpted features. Everything about him commanded her to move forward. The marble statue gracefully leaned away, well aware of the effect he had.

Cho could feel her olive skin flush; not because he was a vampire, but because he was Cedric. Her expression unintentionally softened.

Edward's eyes slightly narrowed. He could no longer read her thoughts. Occulomens? _This hypocrite._

He would waste no more time inflaming the situation between vampires and wizards. Especially over puppy love. Whoever this Cedric was- died at 17, while he-himself has been a vampire for 300 years. Y _es, they were the same person_ , but two very different lives. And _this_ is the life Edward chose. He would show her.

"I am engaged to be married: to _her_. Yes I was once a wizard. But I died at that tournament. I left you the minute I was Turned. I have no recollection of my past life." Edward paused, allowing it to sink in. He was determined to sever all ties.

"...Do not make it _difficult,_ Auror. As your Ministry says, neither of our worlds can afford another war. That is the _only_ reason I am here." he stated the facts.

He'd gotten the facts all wrong. She raised herself from her bed, with sudden grace and determination.

"Difficult? I _loved_ you." she glared at him, fighting down the pain between her chest and neck. She refused to back down from the truth.

"You loved me, too." Cho pushed forward. The _fact_ escaped with her breath. They had loved each other. Her anger was met with more indifference.

"Love? How can you love someone you no longer know?" His velvet voice chuckled, almost to himself. Edward's golden eyes gradually hardened.

"I've killed 79 people, some of them children. When I don't do that, I hunt beasts. Like buckbeak and those damn centaurs." he flicked his eyes over to the window.

Cho flinched.

Edward silently advanced, mildly curious. His eyes refused to release her. Cho's breath hitched as she felt the familiar chill of his sudden closeness. She flinched again. Edward stepped back, appraising her.

He still couldn't read her thoughts.

"Love. _And you don't even_ _trust_ _me._ " He snarled, chuckling to himself, "Cedric's gone."

And then Cho did it. She let down her _occulomens_ barrier and completely fell apart. Waves of memories and thoughts crashed down so hard that they became emotions. Edward Cullen was drowned with the image of _who he used to be._

The images were intense. Cedric Diggory was real. The way he looked at her was real. His nerves at the Yule Ball. His courage as he saved her under an ocean of blackness. The many nights they'd spent in laughter.. The inseparable connection.

Edward saw the events unfold.

He'd _promised_ to propose to Cho after their seventh year. Cedric had loved _her_ more than life itself. Cedric entered the Tournament, for _her_. He wanted the Triwizard prize to buy her a suitable ring. And he died in that effort. Or at least, Cedric was bitten. And now he was here, in her room.

A vampire that did not recognize her, _despite the facts_.

She looked so helpless as she allowed him inside her mind. It wasn't a lack of trust that made Cho block Edward out of her thoughts. It was the fact that she didn't want to torment Edward _with all of this_. She blocked his insights so that he could move on. She knew he needed it. She knew he wanted it this way.

Something in Edward clicked as her thoughts kept crashing in.

 _These were not second-hand accounts from various students. This was not McGonagall's stupid pensive. Her mind was a_ _mirror_ _. Edward saw his own reflection. A hufflepuff boy with a big heart and a shy smile._

Trust.

" _Lacero_ " her wand formed a small cut; a teardrop of blood.

She walked toward him slowly, steadily. She wouldn't allow him to believe in a lie. So Cho offered herself in a way no one else had done; but she did it for Cedric Diggory. _For the Cedric she believed in_ , even if he was really gone.

Edward fought it, the blood. He'd lived hundreds of years, and in a single night his control was shattered. There was a long silence as he continued to lose himself.

Edward's eyes met hers as his control broke. He kissed the gash on her wrist, never allowing himself to linger. The blood was warm, comforting. He quickly drew away after one strained gulp, grasping the bridge of his nose. He'd fought it so hard.

"I trust you." the soft voice repeated.

He opened his eyes, which had turned a milk chocolate brown with a hint of gold. But Cho's thoughts gently lulled him back. Edward heard _every_ secret thought: every _secret_ moment, and witnessed her searing pain at the death of _her_ Cedric. She showed him everything.

Pain. So much pain. He subconsciously leaned into her. Cho silently closed the kiss, tears rolling down her cheeks.

His mind couldn't handle it. He was giving in.

This "Cedric" deeply loved her, before his memory was erased. Fact.

Most vampires knew of their past lives. Jasper was a confederate Major. Rosalie was engaged. But Edward only found out the _truth_ about his real life today. He saw himself crudely by second hand pensieve memories, and finally through Cho. _Her memories were alive, and breathing._ Edward never had time to grieve: or even cared to grieve. Until this witch showed him he'd had a life worth grieving for. It mattered.

This girl who was both a stranger and his first love was giving him everything. He didn't even know her name. Somewhere between her memories, thoughts, and emotions; Edward reached a decision.

A decision based on facts.


	9. Wildest Dreams

Ch 9

Wildest dreams

* * *

Cho felt the instant switch. Edward's body melted from stone. He seemed alive. He looked at her with such gentleness that she choked on her own tears from the pain of it all. She missed Cedric so badly, and this was too much.

"Shhh. Shhh" he crooned. Soon he was gently cradling her, placing soft and shy kisses on her face.

Edward utilized Cho's _every_ memory to bring Cedric back. All of his former quirks, his British accent, his clumsiness and the way he nuzzled her nose.

"Just relax love." He whispered in such a way that she completely forgot reality. Her Cedric was here.

Together they slipped into a dream. Edward felt it too, strongly. He felt the days when he was Cedric Diggory. Soon they were snogging like there was no tomorrow. There really wasn't.

Something happened slowly. Something Cedric always wanted to do, but never got the chance to. He gently lowered Cho on her bed. Their kisses intensified. Her breath quickened. There was no turning back. His cold hands eventually reached her thighs, his golden-brown eyes pleading for permission. She allowed him in.

It wasn't vampiric skill. It was the Hufflepuff that quietly existed. He worked her slowly, patiently. His fingers slowly entering in and out as he groaned suggestively in her ear. Slowly, but firmly.

"You like it love?" He whispered.

Cho was on fire, she was thankful for the cold marble skin. His moaning drove her mad. Her back arched at the curl of his fingers.

"Come on then. Show me how it feels." He quickened his pace.

"Edwar-" Cho was INSTANTLY interrupted by a crashing kiss.

" _Edward?_ " His wordless expression asked hers. The chocolate golden eyes looked at her with such sincerity that she completely fell apart.

He stopped listening to her thoughts. Tonight would really be for her; _and for a small part of him that died, that desperately wanted this._

He encouraged her. Cho's small hands hesitantly gripped his manhood, causing a low growl. Deep down it didn't matter how close they became. No, Cedric wouldn't hurt her. Soon she was on top of him, coaxing him further. A tiny gasp escaped when he finally gave in, never stopping himself to let her adjust. They rocked back and forth, at a humanly slow pace.

"Tell me you want it." He dipped into her neck

"I want it" she gasped

"Again." his low voice licked her

"I want it. P-please."

He grinned, licking his lips

She moaned harder, and he gave into his grunts. Faster and harder. He wasn't holding back because he knew he wouldn't hurt her. Perhaps Edward might, but not him. _Cedric_ quickly changed angles. His days as a quidditch captain taught him such strategies. He was relentless. Hufflepuffs were known to work hard. He worked her harder, his hands caressing every crevice. Cho wasn't to be outdone. She met him thrust for thrust. Years of desire saved only for him.

They melted into each other, fire and ice. Her tears, her sweat, her juices: she gave it all to him. _It belonged to him._ Her loud thought penetrated his mind _._ "Cedric hungrily drank all of her, shaking as he did. He wanted her so much. He loved her so much.

He'd waited for this moment.

No part of the bed remained untouched. They indulged in every possible position, whispered desires in the darkness. Hard. Gentle. Fast. Soft. Achingly slow. Steady. Anything they fancied.

"More?" Cedric looked down at his Cho, always prioritizing her first.

"I-I'd like to cum now"

"Together then?" He grinned, alternating between slow and fast thrusts.

"Good girl" he looked at her intensely, she was silently screaming.

He licked his lips. "Now, say my name."

"Ce-Cedric."

Harder and faster.

"Say it again love."

"Cedric" more frantically

"Please ce…"

Faster still

"Mm. My girl"

Deep thrusts

On and on, he patiently built her up. Patience was another Diggory-virtue.

"Oh ohhhhh CED-" she started contracting, hard. With each contraction she managed to moan out his name. He held her close, drowning in her thoughts _I love you Cedric. Cedric. My Cedric._

She had the most powerful effect on him. Her thoughts, that name, pushed him closer and closer... until he came undone. Vampires didn't do _that_. They didn't. However, Cedric certainly did. Her thoughts pushed him past the brink of incredible. She moaned the hardest, as he rode it out.

He placed his forehead against his Cho.

He made sure to tell her something Cedric never got to say before he entered the maze:

" _I love you Cho. No matter what happens."_

"I love you" he kept whispering until she fell asleep.

Her tears had not stopped falling. He kissed and swallowed each one. Cho fell asleep, shivering in his cool embrace. Edward, well, Cedric never slept anymore. Vampires couldn't do many things; breathe, blink, sleep. But he _did_ it-with all this might Edward stayed in bed with her and closed his eyes. He pretended that his _alert_ thoughts were dreams,. He willed his body to slowly breathe in and out. He changed the pacing of his "breaths" to match hers. He made sure to fumble and mumble around in bed. The entire night he slept with her. _He_ gave his all to Cho; _Cedric_ did.

Edward closed his eyes, he "dreamed" of simple facts.

He knew Cedric was a part of him who needed to be acknowledged, but put to _rest_. Cho Chang was a part of him that deserved closure. Cho completely owned his heart, even if that heart stopped beating years ago.

Because of these facts, the unspoken was finally spoken.

That night he gave her all he could, even if it wasn't forever.

Because Edward was a Cullen. Edward had a Bella.

 _Say you'll remember me._ A fleeting thought.

Dawn broke, he let her go.


	10. Birds of A Feather

Ch 10

Birds of A Feather

* * *

Jasper didn't ask where Edward had gone after their Library fiasco. He didn't bother interpreting any incoming feelings. In return, Edward didn't read into his thoughts. The two cloaked vampires merely sat on a stone bench, watching the morning sun cast beautiful colors along the Fjord. They listened to the distant voices of students as they flew on brooms. _Early morning Quidditch,_ Edward supposed. The morning winds carried the rustling of the Forbidden Forest. Jasper knew from experience the Forest harbored animals they would never catch. Behind them stood Ravenclaw Tower. The grounds of the Hogwarts School was as vast and magnificent as the Castle itself.

"Toast?" Jasper offered, raising his vial of unicorn blood

"To vampire wizarding hybrids that obsess over human women" smirked Edward.

All was well. As well as it could be. Until a select few Aurors led them straight to The Volturi.

Jasper and Edward heard footsteps precisely 15 feet away. Jasper promptly rose from his seat under the pretense of being a gentleman. More importantly, Jasper rose because he anticipated blocking a second attack on the young miss. Cho Chang strode toward them shyly, her blue and silver robes matching a radiant night sky. Luna confidently skipped ahead trailing green and orange robes behind her. The former Ravenclaws were escorted by three lions. Hermione, Ron, and Harry kept a comfortable distance, wands at the ready. Only Hermione looked on with a mixture of interest and empathy.

"Hello Jasper, Hello Edward." Luna dreamily smiled.

" _Edward is what you prefer, right?"_ Her airy thoughts regarded the vampire. It bothered Edward that this stranger wordlessly spoke to him with her thoughts. Nevertheless he would preserve his resolve to maintain peace.

"Hello. You must be Luna" was all the velvet voice would offer.

" _You remember me. I'm quite flattered Edward."_ Luna silently gazed at the Fjord.

She felt the cold chill of Jasper's close presence.

"Miss Luna. I apologize. I left the ball so rudely." he looked at her apologetically.

"Oh it's quite alright. That usually happens when I go to Balls." she beamed. Her admission would've demanded pity, were it not for the fact that Luna stated this so happily.

As the two continued to converse, Edward turned his attention to the other witch. He was not surprised at her appearance. Even after last night's heated...events, he expected to see Auror Cho. She did, after all, make an unbreakable vow. Her life was magically bound to protecting his. He stayed seated, listening to the events unfold. Cho stepped forward, her almond shaped eyes met Jasper. The only interaction they ever shared was her blasting him through a stone wall.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. Last night was entirely my fault. I'd like to start over, if that's alright." Cho began. Her eyes expressed regret as she pushed a black strand of hair behind her ear. Her voice came out warm and gentle. Like it could melt snow. Jasper regarded her emotions and quickly glanced at Edward. No hint of any intention to attack. Jasper bowed toward the apologetic Ravenclaw.

"Your wand packs a fine punch, Miss." he slightly grinned, sending waves of comfort toward her.

"I'm Jasper Hale." He added, still wary of Edward.

"Cho Chang. I've been assigned head Auror for Mr. Cullen, though one might not believe it after last night's fire." a wry smile.

"It's Edward- call me Edward." he interjected. She briefly smiled and nodded.

Jasper's eyebrow lifted at the genuine gesture. _Aren't we nice and cozy with the young miss you tried to eat._ Edward ignored Jasper's mental jab. He instead fixed his golden eyes at the lake. Nature remained unmoving, as if every tree waited for him to speak. Every leaf hung on his words.

"I'm the one who should apologize, Auror. I regret what happened." a quiet statement spun in the softest silk. Edward kept his eyes forward.

Cho looked thoughtfully toward the direction of his gaze. The sun began to rise higher, dispelling the mist around them. The lake remained still. The Ship of Durmstrang undoubtedly sailed beneath its waters. After a moment, Cho turned toward the vampires and offered her hand. Something about her slightly changed.

"I'd like for us to start over." Cho's voice held integrity, as if this decision had been made long ago. Edward looked at her small hand. His eyes trailed up the blue robes that were stained with her blood merely hours ago. Her shoulder seemed mended. Her neck was covered by a window of long black hair. He'd met her eyes which were unmoving as nature itself.

"Yes." Edward replied, mildly taken aback. Her thoughts were completely closed off again. Yet her feelings were openly sincere. She looked at him as if this was the first time they'd met. She looked past him.

Was last night- Vampires didn't dream.

 _It was kind of you to let her say goodbye._ A small thought dreamily floated behind him. Cho briskly moved forward, abandoning any hint of shyness. She took out her wand. In a swift stroke, her long black hair arranged itself into an elegant ponytail. It shimmered blue in the sunlight. Her wand remained by her side. The small witch indirectly commanded attention.

"Today's the first day of the Tournament. We've received word that The Volturi have arrived. I've been sent to..accompany you." Cho chose her words carefully. "Protection" seemed like an offensive term.

Jasper and Edward immediately tensed without allowing anyone to notice. The Volturi were ruthless. Their army was an elite sect of vampires "collected" by Aro for their rare abilities. These abilities far surpassed mere emotion-control and mind reading. One look from a Volturi guard could send thousands of victims to their knees, writhing and praying for insanity.

Jasper and Edward cast expressionless looks as they walked up a winding dirt road. Jasper attempted light conversation with Auror Cho. The last thing they needed was for anyone in the Ministry to panic. Jasper emanated waves of relaxation. He listened to her countless missions as the Chief of Dumbledore's Army. Soon Cho was the one distracting Jasper. He couldn't deny the rush of exchanging battle tactics. This witch was charming. Sweet. Genuine. Fierce.

Edward found it unnerving that Jasper was so impressed. They walked on as he silently dissected the contents of their conversation.

 _It makes sense now. Auror Cho is the Chief of D.A. That's what Harry Potter meant about her being "forced" to make an unbreakable vow to protect his existence. Yes. This conclusion was easier to accept than the idea that she did it for-_

"Edward? You okay?" Cho looked back.

In an instant neither Edward nor Jasper were okay. The Volturi set their camp right in front of the Hogwarts Entrance. Jasper could smell the living heartbeats of human blood, no doubt they had packed such provisions.

 _Aro's brought the entire guard._ Edward darted at Jasper, whos mind was already spinning with strategy after strategy. They would have no time to converse before another revelation hit them. The gigantic Triwizard stadium was overshadowed by yet another massive black tent. It held a banner that signified the crest of three names.

 _It couldn't be_.. Jasper's jaw tensed.

"Are you okay?" Cho repeated. The two vampires were forced to lie. Cho gave a small smile as she led them into the stadium, directly to the Minister of Magics box. She'd kept her distance from Edward. Aurors surrounded each row, discreetly holding their wands. They held expressions of cordiality but it was obvious their attentions were elsewhere. The Auror fleet nodded as the Head of The Order rounded out the caravan.

Harry nodded back. He vividly remembered this place. His felt his scar burn all over again, except the burn was distinctly felt in his memories. _The first task. A dragon egg. A dragon._ Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances as they looked at Harry's frozen expression.

"Summon your brooms." he fiercely whispered.

What they saw below them was more dangerous than a mere dragon. At the center of the stadium stood Headmistress Mcgonagall and Minister Kingsley. They faced three completely hooded figures. Jasper instinctively grabbed Luna's hand.

Aro. Marcus. and Caius.

Red eyes met gray


	11. Fire with Fire

Ch 11

Fire with Fire

* * *

Headmistress McGonagall and Minister Shacklebolt immediately apparated onto the Tournament's center field. They expected a dramatic arrival from The Volturi. However, no one anticipated The Volturi to walk directly into a dragon's pit. Did they purposely want to incite war?

"Hargrid! Do not release the dragons!" bellowed McGonagall. Her commanding voice was instantly cut off by a soft chuckle.

"Dragons, is it? How _considerate_ of you to welcome us with beasts that breathe fire." the voice emanated from the dark Robe. It's timbre was both soothing and unquestionably threatening. The entire stadium waited in silence, nearly hypnotized by the Volturi's presence.

"A dragon is _traditionally_ released to guard a golden clue. This first task is to test the bravery of each Triwizard Champion." Shacklebolt's deep voice reverberated, emphasizing tradition.

"Of course. I'm sure you did not intend offense, Minister." Casius smoothed over. His eyes darted to the Champion's tents. "Bravery," he mused before returning his attention to his prey.

"I propose that we use one of our own, to guard this golden clue." a smile formed. McGonagall stepped forward, as if her presence could protect the entire audience. She stuttered at the absurdity. "To expose our students to someone who might Turn or kill is-"

"Barbaric? No less than the dragons, dear Headmistress." Marcus simply replied, adding to his brother's hidden glee.

In unison, the three hooded figures turned away. A brief moment of tension to sank in.

"It is apparent you do not trust our kind. There is no room for compromise nor a trial after all. Let us depart, brothers. We have overstayed our welcome." Marcus whispered.

War.

"Compromise. You believe it is possible for our worlds to compromise. That is the reason you have travelled here." Shacklebolt challenged, biding his time. He needed to make sure students were evacuated before this situation worsened. The figures stopped dead in their tracks. Without so much as turning around, they stated their conditions:

"We assume you are aware of our historical duels, prior to Dumbledore's Treaty of Differential Interference." one voice said.

"We thus permit you to use the Protegos Potion on your Champions, and cast a Binding Spell on the opponent vampire" a second voice concluded.

"Wizarding-vampiric duels? The potion and binding charm disappear within _minutes_." McGonagall was horrified at the implications.

"Where is the bravery if there is no danger?" Casius contended.

This time Shacklebolt stepped forward. He alone carried the authority of a veteran Auror of The Phoenix, and Minister of Magic. His bold eyes bore into the faceless masks, as if he could see directly into their crimson eyes.

"Our Triwizard Champions have not consented to participate in this kind of danger. If Hogwarts is to host a 'Tournament of _substitutes'_ , then I suggest we _compromise all the way_. You may chose a representative to guard the clue. In turn, the Champions may elect substitutes to act on their behalf." Shacklebolt countered. This was the best he could offer. War would be the next option left.

"What a pretty girl. And a wonderful decision, Minister." Aro finally spoke, with a tone much quieter than his two brothers. It forced chills down Shacklebolt's spine. Aro's crimson eyes remained focused on the gray gaze. The one next to Jasper Hale.


	12. The Champion's Champion

Chapter 12

The Champion's Champion

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt took a moment to collect himself.

Before Shacklebolt was the Minister of Magic, he was an Auror for The Order of the Phoenix. Before he survived through two wizarding wars _and_ even before he watched his friends die, he himself was an ordinary student. A mere student who sat in a sea of students that trusted in their Headmaster and Ministry. He solmenly allowed his eyes to wander through each young witch and wizard from innumerable schools. They are the future of the wizarding world. They patiently waited for his guidance. Yet there he stood, about to deliver a speech that would change destiny itself.

But he wouldn't allow anyone to see it; the utterly helpless burdens leaders of his position carried. If he broke down from the gravity of it all, then surely _all_ hope would be extinguished. Hope. It is the last of what's left in the darkest of times. He refused to extinguish the light of hope in these students. He would believe in them. Hope against hope. He bravely stepped forward.

With strained nerves, Minister Shacklebolt ceremoniously aimed his wand to his neck.. He felt like he was aiming straight at the throat of everyone out there.

Sonorus

His voice boomed over the crowd.

"Students. Before we begin, there will be a change this years' Triwizard Tournament. In lieu of our honored guests, a chosen Volturi guard shall replace the traditional dragon. Because of the danger this entails, the Triwizard Champions shall be replaced by any witch or wizard who consensually volunteers. The volunteer must agree to the consequence of their participation."

"Your goal remains the same: retrieve the golden clue."

"This Champion's champion will be given a Protegos Potion that makes one immune to vampire bites. A Binding spell will be cast on the opoising Volturi Gaurd. This spell will quell the Vampire's acquired abilities and prevent the tearing of limbs. The Protegos and Binding spell _disappear within minutes_. You must retrieve the golden clue within this alotted time frame, or face dire consequences."

"The prize of eternal glory. The price of eternal life, perhaps a fate worse than death. You may cast your names now, according to your will." Shacklebolt exhaustedly concluded. McGonagall forced her wand at the sky. Her eyes closed shut, refusing to believe she has any part in this. It was however, the only way to prevent an immediate massacre.

 _Contracta Configro_

 _A_ gigantic black scroll appeared and lazily floated in the air. The scroll unraveled, bearing the title:

The Champion's Champion Contract

1._.

2._.

3._.

The first wand to move was Harry's. With a marksman's speed he disarmed both Hermione and Ron. Their wands flung across the stadium, to Harry's relief. There was no way he would allow either of them to enter that tournament. He refused to lose another friend. Harry knew this Tournament like the back of his wand. He had done it before, and won. He lived through the horrific consequences. Before anyone _else_ could dispute his decision, he swiftly cast his wand toward the parchment.

"If you enter that tournament one more bloody time I'm going to kill you Harry!" Ron made his way to lunge at the dark haired git. Wands aside, he'd punch him in the mouth like Hermione'd done with Draco if he had to. Harry deftly dodged the redheads impressive attack and fell skidding toward the floor. His wand still aimed at the sky. With determined precision he swiftly cast his wand toward the scroll. The black parchment yielded to a bright red flame that burned letters in elegant cursive.

 **1\. Harry Potter**

Harry's signature was immediately replaced by the words: "No former champions."

Harry Potter closed his eyes and tensed his jaw from the floor. It took all his willpower to refrain from launching his broom toward the parchment and ripping it apart with a furious wand. "Wands DOWN!" Harry commanded his fellow Aurors. It was the last he could do to prevent as many casualties as he could. Auror or not, no one would enter that competition. It was pure suicide.

The students below him remained silent. No one dared to move, or blink. These students were terrified of the unknown. Defense Against the Dark Arts education purposely left out anything regarding vampires as a part of DI treaty. _Full separation of worlds._ Only one student in the history of Hogwarts was known to bask in the wonderment of Unknowns. With a discreet flick of her wand, the bright flame once again burned into the parchment, adding certain details.

 **1\. Luna Lovegood: to represent Ilvermorny**

Jasper incredulously stared at her dreamy expression and LOST it. Jasper was quite familiar with "losing it". Composure. Sensibility. All that _Jazz_. Yet time was different. He was seething with _focused_ calculation. He burned with the kind of anger that could only be stopped once he'd reached his goal. Jasper immediately marched his way down to the Volturi. If war is what they wanted, then he would kill them all. They were only 400 feet below his row. There was only 1000 of them. He'd reach their camp and kill them all in the span of 8 minutes. Jasper Hale gave himself that generous amount of time.

 **2\. Cho Chang: to represent Castelbruxo**

"Cho!" Hermione screamed, already red in the face from frustration and tears. Ron grabbed Hermione by her robes, preventing her from launching herself toward the Ministry of Magic. They had all gone mad! She tore through Ron's embrace, shaking Cho and Luna to their core.

"Cast a moloris. Take it back!" Hermione aimed every spell she knew to tear the airborne parchment apart. It absorbed both her spells and frustration. She eventually fell to her knees. It hasn't been one year since Voldemort's war and she was already inches away from losing her friends. They were the only family she had left.

But her two Ravenclaw friends were the only ones who could see past the competition hoax. They knew what it meant for the wizarding world. The Volturi indirectly challenged them through the Tournament without a way out, except war. Someone had to volunteer to be the a Champion's Champion. That, or face immediate war and slaughter. The two looked at each other in silent ageement, never once underestimating a Ravenclaw's intelligence. It was simply the smart thing to do, at the dawn of war.

Luna returned to her peacefully dreamy state and landed to rest by Hermione's side. The soft hand touched Hermiome's trembling shoulders.

"Don't cry. It can not be undone, Hermione." Luna soothed, truly oblivious to the fact that she'd started this long list of volunteers. Cho rounded about to face Hermione. She cupped her tear stricken face.

"Lunas's my best friend, Hermione. I can't let her lose. I won't." Cho softly reasoned, knowing Hermione would understand.

It dawned on Edward that Cho planned to protect Luna by purposely losing. She consistently put her life on the line. Why? He didn't have time to think. Jasper was halfway to reaching the Volturi.

Edward stared at Cho as he speedily muttered something incoherent. A third name slowly appeared. This particular name halted Jasper's descent into madness. Time stopped.

 **3\. Cedric C-u-l-l-e-n: to represent Hogwarts**

"She's Jasper's best friend." Edward muttered to no one in particular as Cho's eyes nearly fell out. Edward was holding Cedric Diggory's wand. His old wand.

Jasper looked past the wand and simply stared up at Edward.

 _I_ _promise_ _she'll_ get _out alive. You don't have to do this Jasper_. He thoughtfully reasoned. Jasper read thoughts. Edward emanated emotions. The world turned upside down as Jasper calmly made his way back to his seat.

The entire stadium, Volturi included, turned to stare at the wizard-vampire that just saved his fellow coven from certain death. Edward stared back.

 _What? Did they believe he only went to the library to attack witches? As rudimentary as Edward's self-education was, he at least knew how to summon a wand and write his name._ Edward thought. Four hundred feet below them, his fate was being decided.

"Summon Felix." Aro hastily commanded, his voice betraying pure greed. The boy possesses capabilities of a wizard.

 _Aro also glanced at the cowboy. The only one who had the gall to challenge The Volturi, and actually believe he could destroy them. What a rarity. The silver eyed girl. His weakness, no doubt._

A beast silently appeared before Aro. The vampire was cloaked in dark grey, to signify his position as Chief Commander of the Volturi. His completely black eyes waited for instruction. The empty gaze revealed depths of blackness that attested to controlled starvation. The mark of true discipline.

" Felix. Allow Edward and the light haired girl safe passage. Kill the spare." Aro instructed.


	13. How to Save a Life

CH 13

Task one: How to Save a Life

 _Somewhere along the bitterness_

* * *

Three Triwizard Tents stood proudly atop a hill.

Each flag boasted the seals of Ilvermorny, Castlebruxo, and Hogwarts.

It was only minutes before the Champion's _Champions_ would descend down to the Dragon's pit (rather, the Vampire's lair) to fulfill the First Task.

Cho emerged from Castlebruxo's Amazonian Tent, fully dressed in brown robes decorated with forest green vines. A wreath of leaves crowned her raven hair. She briefly considered using the vines to magically strap Edward Cullen down, if he refused to listen. Cho would _make_ him listen. She wasted no time on her own preparations for the First Task. None of it mattered when the Tent next to hers harbored a man who wanted to die, twice. She quickly left for Edward's tent.

She was running by the time she reached Edward. _Cho couldn't save his life the first time. She couldn't even hold his lifeless body. His father screamed his name, and her knees buckled while they dragged him away from Harry's arms. Not even a goodbye._ That was first time. This time, she ran.

Edward dressed alone in the Hogwarts Tent. It was good that the students here feared him. An audience of curious witches and wizards was the last thing he wanted before the First Task began. He would provide a nice display for all of them, soon enough. Unfortunately Edward heard _her_ coming, sooner rather than later. His body mildly stiffened at the thoughts he wouldn't be able to hear.

Cho burst into the dark tent, already fighting back frustration and panic. She found him sitting calmly on a bench, lacing up traditional dragon hide boots that he wouldn't need. Edward barely acknowledged her entrance as he flung his shirt off. The sun from a small window caught areas of marble skin, causing the dark tent to light up. Their eyes momentarily met as she deftly moved into the shadows. Cho would force him into this conversation whether he wanted it or not.

"You can't do this." she willed her voice to remain leveled. Edward moved around her, grabbing a bag that held the Hogwart's champion gear. She followed him deeper into the spacious tent until there was no light, and nowhere left to go. Cho rounded his every turn, even in pitch black darkness. She nearly collided into him at the rate of her nerves. After a breath of courage, she blindly grabbed Edward, as if wanting to shake an immovable mountain in the dark.

"Edward Cullen. Don't do this. You can't." she fervently demanded, sheer panic betraying her voice. They were running out of time.

"I just did. And I will, Auror." his sudden voice was low. Final. Edward pushed himself toward her as she weakly stepped back. Even in complete darkness his invisible stare triggered chills. This witch acted on the delusion that he could _actually_ be backed into a corner. Today was his opportunity to draw the line, set some boundaries. If she really wanted this conversation, then he would certainly lead it.

 _Lumos_ , he muttered illuminating the room

Cho fell back. She had not prepared for this. First shock, then denial, and finally pain. The pain itself pierced through her barriers with a deafening numbness. She felt immediate agony, the type that stole breaths and stopped hearts. Cho could barely stand it, _the way he looked_. This familiar _stranger_ was fully dressed in wizarding yellow and black robes. _Those_ robes. He stood before her, holding _that_ wand. He looked more and more alive. Just the way Cedric looked, before he entered the maze. Before she lost him. But he had golden eyes now. And those eyes were cold, calculating. Cho was used to drowning in the pain. She expertly gasped for air as she snapped herself out of it. She willed herself to see the light.

"You can't. You've already entered once. _Before_. No former champions." Her voice struggled to be heard. A long silence lingered around the small space between them. Her breath stopped as her eyes fixated on his Hogwarts Hufflepuff crest.

"I suggest you stop mistaking me for someone else." he whispered.

"I suggest you stop putting BOTH our lives on the line. You incessantly stubborn git." Her voice suddenly rose as the temperature dropped. _Cedric's memory deserves more than this._ She wasn't just in pain, she was furious. And scared.

Edward's eyes slightly widened before returning to a neutral expression. His voice dropped with the temperature.

"Let me make myself clear, Auror. That unbreakable vow was YOUR choice. I never asked you to bind _your_ life to mine. As I've already said, your boyfriend died the minute he entered that maze. Don't walk around making silly decisions over illusions." Edward lowered his voice, the silk cut right through her.

He extinguished the light from his wand. She drowned in the cold darkness.

"I never asked for any of this. I have no responsibility to you. Nor you I." he whispered with finality, as the room gradually warmed up.

"You're quite fond of saying that aren't you?" Cho bit back. But he was already gone. Edward left her behind, without another word.

"I never asked for _any_ of this, too." Cho looked up as she bit back hot tears.

 _Cedric's radiant warm smile. "I'll see you on the other side, love."_

 _Had I known._ She closed her eyes, finally allowing tears to fall.

 _Had I known_ , _I would've stayed in Forks._ Edward angrily thought as he swiftly made it to the Tournament's pit.

 _Cho._ No matter what she said, that witch wouldn't deter him from stopping the Volturi. _Shes already lost enough. Nothing more should be taken away from her._ _Especially_ _not by Felix_. He would ensure it, with his own life. He would die twice if he had to. It was the least he could do, for all that pain. He never stopped hurting her, whether he was Cedric or Edward. Edward needed Cho to keep her friends. He needed her to keep…. _something_.

 _Cho._

 _Where did I go wrong?_

 **Meanwhile**

Jasper ferociously tore a hole through Ilvermorny's impenetrable Tent, emptying all occupants. All but one.

"Luna Lovegood you will not do this." it was a command. There was no time for pleasantries or nargles or fucking grindelows. Jasper was in no mood to dance around. He immediately closed in on the Ravenclaw. She was quite busy pinning orange bows on her red, white, and blue Ilvermorny suit.

She didn't look up, although she did say "Good morning."

"You will not do this. You can't." Jasper repeated, his velvet voice echoed through the empty tent.

"But I just did, Jasper. And of course I will!" she smiled politely from the floor. His jaw tensed. He was not used to compromises. Jasper _was_ a confederate Major. He listed facts. He layed down laws. But this _is_ Luna. So Jasper knelt down next to her. He squeezed out the last ounce of patience he had left.

"You don't understand. That's not a dragon out there." the velvet voice struggled against her small frame. This young lady _will_ listen to reason, whether she likes it or not.

"Oh, I know Jasper. You really should stop worrying about the future." she brushed him off in the gentlest way possible. She _still_ didn't understand.

" _Future_? You won't have one if you go out there!" Jasper was beginning to crack. There wasn't much time. The Volturi had chosen Felix to guard that clue. Certain death was the best future she could hope for with Felix. Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Luna you do not understand. If you-" Luna's dreamy voice cut him off.

"Everyone has a future. And a present, Jasper. Now's a good time to help our friends." she calmly stood up, though Jasper sensed a subtle change. He watched her make the finishing touches to her Ilvermorny suit. He watched her move with a purpose. Miss Luna was never _obvious_ about such things. He watched her as she continued to silently communicate. But he couldn't just stand down and watch!

Jasper pulled himself together as his mind spun strategic escape routes. He wasn't sure if he could hide her. The Volturi would hunt them down if she conceded from the Tournament. He could at least delay them. Give time for Luna to run. Any option was better than dueling Felix. Felix didn't duel. He killed, or Turned.

 _Now's a good time to help our friends_.

The words that cracked his patience into little shards of glass.

" _Now_ is a good time to stop Luna. Friendship and goodness and heroics. None of that bullshit is going to save you from what's out there! You can't simply sign up for death _just_ because no one else wants to!" the velvet voice tore into her happy little bubble. His golden eyes hardened.

Did she not hear him?

Jasper moved in. He would pick her up and make a run for it. They would run to the Coven in Cinque Terre and hide out until he could contact Carlisle. Jasper's eyes darted at the window to his right.

Luna drew her wand. His golden eyes froze. Her gray eyes steeled.

There was a long silence, a long distance between them. Jasper couldn't sense what emotions she felt. Or perhaps he didn't want to acknowledge them. She glared at him, with a gaze as immovable as her voice.

"Edward is your friend. He entered the Tournament to protect us, too. Not just me. But all of us. And I know you would've done it yourself, if you could. But you can't. So I will. I've heard enough, Jasper Hale." Luna simply stated.

Jasper stepped back, more from sadness than anything else. She regarded him before her steel eyes returned to milky gray. The wand was discreetly stowed away. Luna moved forward to softly touch Jasper's cheek. Her gentleness eased into his marble bones. Time slowed down.

He leaned into her cheek. _I can't let you go out there_ he closed his eyes. She stepped back, gazing at him with wonderment.

"I'm quite thankful for Edward, you know. He stopped you from confronting the Volturi. Merlin knows it's certain death." Luna raised a vial as if to toast, and drank her Protego potion. Without another word she blasted the door open and began to skip away. Luna didn't make it far before Jasper stood in front of her again. He stubbornly barricaded the road toward the Tournament. Even with a wand she wouldn't be allowed to pass. She'd have to kill him first.

"I won't forgive you Jasper, if you interfere." she lightly stepped around him. Jasper clenched his fists. He let her go. And at the same time, he lost her.

 _I won't lose_ _you_ _, Jasper Hale._

A fleeting thought.

How to save a life.


	14. Pre-gaming

CH 14

Pre-gaming

* * *

Within minutes the Hogwarts and Ilvermorny Champion met at a fork in the road. Edward and Luna were just a slight distance away from the Tournament Pit. She gazed up at him, admiring her friend. Was he always this breathtaking? Edward's light pink lips and cupids bow lightly acknowledged her. She smiled back, gazing at his Hufflepuff champion robes. They certainly kept his muscular form a secret. A rather obvious secret, at that. His marbled skin swam in sunlight, giving way to two gemstones that glimmered topaz. How dashing. He looks like a marvelous Cedric.

"You can stop now, Luna." Edward's velvet voice slipped out in knots.

"Alright." she agreed. Luna looked like a doll that was subjected to a clothing disaster. Red. White. Blue. Orange? _Alice has precisely one more reason to hate this witch_ , Edward suddenly smirked to himself. Without taking his eyes off Luna, he reached into his pocket and withdrew a purple vial.

"Here." the vial gracefully flew up and landed perfectly on her outstretched palm. Why would a vampire need a Protegos potion, anyway? Two vials would buy Luna twice the time against Felix's venom. The fate of the war hung on her dreamy shoulders. She would need all the help she could get.

Luna barely examined the vial before surprising him a brief warm hug. He stood unmoving while she released her embrace.

"How thoughtful. You always _have_ been quite thoughtful." Luna beamed. Suddenly she was skipping away. He silently followed her toward the Pit. _Jasper and his interesting taste in...friends,_ he genuinely smiled, watching the soft blonde curls bouncing in the air.

Edward and Luna reached the pit in no time. The Tournament stadium was transformed into a groundless terrain of jagged rocks, jutting from the Earth. The rocks rose 50 feet up and fell 30 feet below ground level. There _was_ no solid ground. A golden glimmer of hope was hidden somewhere in that vast graveyard of stones.

The students of the three magical schools sat in rows that encircled the center of the stage. The Triwizard Tournament never hosted an audience like this one. Hushed silence replaced the traditional cheers and hoots of students. Aurors stood at every corner, holding shields that would prevent anyone from exiting their seats before the task was complete. This was the audience of a funeral. And as funerals bring us together, the schools of Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, and Castelbruxo abandoned the spirit of competition, and united as one in silence.

Harry Potter himself looked grimly down at the center stage. He watched the three Champions approach the field. He wouldn't be able to interfere, not without starting a war.

Headmistress Mcgonagall waited for the three Champions. The black-robed witch nervously scanned the field. Only two Volturi guards showed up to witness the tournament. That didn't mean they were any safer. The moment they arrived she quickly herded them to three respective seats. Luna sat between her two friends, who ignored each other to the death.

"Ms. Lovegood. Mr. Cullen. Ms. Chang. That is the order in which you shall proceed. You will remain seated until your name is called" she read from a black scroll.

"At the sound of the horn you will have 10 minutes to retrieve your clue. The Protego and Binding spells will last you three minutes. After which...you are aware of the consequences." she pursed her lips. Her peripheral vision kept watch on the two Volturi.

"Champion Lovegood, to the field!" an announcer boomed.

"Please. Do be careful." she pulled the three Champions into a quick embrace before stalking away. There was nothing more she could do.


	15. The Fray: versus the grey

CH 15

The Fray

 **Felix vs The Grey**

* * *

" _Champion Luna Lovegood, of Ilvermorny!"_ the announcement boomed.

Luna peacefully sat on a rock. Her rock. It was a beautiful day for a Tournament, and the jagged stone felt warm against her skin. She smiled up at the horrified faces above her. A freezing gust of wind commanded everyone else's attention. But her gray eyes wandered, until they eventually landed on a peculiarly black glare.

He was there all along. He watched her: movement by movement. The predator followed her breath, gauged the strength of her pulse, and knew exactly which lock of hair yielded to the wind. He watched her, unblinking and unphased by her eccentricity. Felix knew within seconds precisely where to break this witch. And how.

"Hello Mr. Felix" Luna offered. A peaceful smile travelled to the expressionless face.

The Tournament Horn promptly sounded and the Binding Spell was cast. A red cord bound itself to Felix's massive torso. His black eyes shut and his jaw tensed. Felix slowly tilted his head left and right, as if trying to outwit the cord around his neck. Luna remained seated, oblivious to both the cord and the tournament horn. After a moment of contemplation, she aimed her wand at the sky.

 _Expecto patronum_

A fluffy white rabbit burst through and brightly landed on Felix's massive shoulder, before hopping off into the distance. Luna proceeded to take a leisurely stroll, knowing full well that the golden clue must be behind Mr. Felix. Why else would he stand in front of that rock?

"Merlin's beard that's not a dementor Luna!" Hermione screamed from a distance.

She was running out of time. Helpless screams and yells poured over the stadium and got louder as the seconds ticked on by. A few minutes more and the protective dueling spells would break.

Felix stayed in position, ignoring all the racing pulses he could easily stop. He was ruthlessly tactical. More than that, he excessively relished Training Days. The frail little witch was connected to something quite valuable. He chose to utilize this "fray" as Training day 1, for Major Hale. That young vampire must acknowledge who is First in Command, if he is to join The Guard.

As Major Hale's little witch hopped about, Felix calmly reviewed the orders from Master Aro. _Allow the girl safe passage._ This certainly means she must come out alive. But the orders did not specify how close to death she may be. _Barely alive_ is perfectly appropriate. Safe passage? Felix would _safely_ break a few key bones in thirds. He would _safely_ tear into a few scars, avoiding major arteries and veins. He would allow this girl safe passage, to be returned. He briefly wondered if the Major would even recognize her. He smirked at his own response. The cord loosened as his black eyes narrowed.

Felix lazily approached her as the Binding spell broke. What need was there to hurry?

"Luna! Get yourself away from there!" Ron had given up hope the minute he saw her sign her name. Loony Lovegood. Against _that_ oaf. It was all he could do. Every one of his stadium mates were bound to their seats. They were all helpless save for their voices.

Luna seemed as oblivious to the screams from above as Felix was to their heartbeats. She looked up at the sky as the eminent shadow neared her.

"What're you _doing_ Lovegood?" Cho stood up as Edward grabbed her wrist. She glared at his marble hand, refusing to meet his face. Cho was about to point her wand at Edward's vice-like grip, when Luna's reply drifted toward them both.

"I'm waiting. And you should wait your turn, Cho." she gently lectured her best friend. Felix closed in on his prey. _Was she waiting for death?_ Edward thought. His hand moved from Cho's wrist to block her eyes. _She'd seen enough of her loved ones die._

But it turns out death is a 10 foot half giant called Grawp. Grawp hopped over the stadium, mimicking the fluffy white rabbit, and landed on the center stage. His impact caused the jagged rocks to rise and fall in massive waves. Rubble rose to the air and obstructed the sun. The stadium was immersed in grey darkness. A wide pair of teeth was barely visible amongst all the lit wands. Grawp smiled at Luna as he gripped the vampire and flung him hundreds of miles away. It would be at least ten minutes before Felix would return. Luna's white glowing rabbit hopped around her and disappeared as she grabbed something golden.

"Help will always come to those who ask." Luna smiled as she skipped back to the Champion's bench, wherever it was. The winners horn blue. It broke the barrier between the audience and the stage. Jasper. In a swift second Jasper flung Luna in the air and spun her around as if she were a tiny child.

"You are quite the strategist young miss!" he gently set her down, as grey rubble and stone swirled around them. They stayed close, hidden in the grey cloud. Jasper leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers. He silently basked in the overjoyed emotions of all the invisible students around them. But Luna moved. She gently tucked her head under his chin. The last time she did that was when they said goodbye, at the Forbidden Forest.

"I am really proud of you, ma'm." he reassured her. They were still friends. That rough and tumble back at her tent meant nothing. She was safe. That's all that mattered.

"I'm proud of you too, Jasper. _Thank you_." she whispered. Her face remained pressed against his.

"For standing idly by, while you fought the Chief of demons?" his silky voice sweetly jabbed at her. Jasper felt her gray gaze. The southern lopsided grin emerged. _Thank you? For what?_ He internally chuckled.

"For believing in me. It must have been hard for you." Luna's voice softly separated the dust. Jasper paused, before leaning into her ear.

"Miss Luna?"

"Yes, Jasper Hale?"

"I _asked_ you to stop stealin' my lines." Jasper grinned. She smiled back. Luna's lips silently touched his cheek, milimeters away from his own lips. Jasper tensed. Had she meant to kiss him? Luna gingerly pulled away before he could answer his own question. He swiftly pulled her back in. He'd been awake for hundreds of years. He just wanted this _one_ moment, to close his eyes and pretend to dream. _So they allowed themselves to mingle along, in that grey area._

Somewhere between now and never.

Jasper wouldn't let go until the dust cleared. They both knew that much.


	16. The Fray: versus the Past

CH 16

The Fray

 **Felix vs the Past**

* * *

 _"Champion Cedric Cullen, of Hogwarts!"_

It ended as soon as it began.

The horn blew as Edward tossed his wand on the ground. What use would a magical stick be if he only knew a few spells? He'd do this the old fashioned way. Edward reflexively crouched down, his eyes darting around the restored rocky terrain. His glare overturned every broken stone. He patiently scanned every crevice, until he saw it. The glint of gold. The _irrelevant_ clue. _This_ was the spot Edward needed to stay far away from. Everything else was fair game. Including Felix.

Edward decided from the beginning to sacrifice his match, to help the two witches advance. But that didn't mean he would let Felix off easily. That bastard was the one who nearly killed his mate. So Edward stayed frozen, biding his time. His golden eyes fixed on the clock tower. It would signal the end of his opponent's Binding Spell.

This would be a fair match to the death.

He didn't bother to size up Felix. He was already _too_ familiar with The Volturi's Beast. Edward instead distanced himself from the golden clue. Felix prowled back and forth, waiting for him to make his move. Edward ignored him. He would have to wait another sixty seconds to lunge.

Sixty seconds to think.

A few months ago Felix almost ended Edward's existence, at the whisper of Aro's command. But _this_ instance was different. It would embarrass Aro if Edward were to perish at the hands of his own kind. It would show the Wizarding world that the Vampire race was not immune to death. They were indeed, destructible. So Edward knew this "match" would end in his favor, like it did in the past. It would end with Aro's command for his safety.

But more importantly, _Edward didn't answer to Aro_. So this would _really_ end with Felix's head in a basket. No Felix, no tournament.

Felix simply observed him, tilting his head. Felix, the eternally silent one. For hundreds of years, Felix's only form of communication was to follow commands. He slaughtered and Turned without a single whisper in his mind.

As Edward neared combat, Felix allowed one strategic thought to pierce Edward's mind. _Bella Swan_. His crimson glare forced Edward to re-live their fierce battle at the Volterra. At Aro's command Felix hunted Bella, forced her to the ground, and was about to drink her dry. Until another command ceased his movement. Bella's life swung on the pendulum of Aro's whims. _That's right. Her existence is nothing but a blank page to be written on by the Volterra. Die. Live. She is nothing._

It intrigued Felix that Edward was willing to die by his hand, to save a mere...nothing. And here they were _again_ , battling over...merely nothing. Felix stared at the crouching vampire, and decided to finish the match.

" _She is nothing._ " Felix's mind repeatedly shot, immobilizing Edward with rage. _Five seconds_ before the Binding spell wore off, Felix tossed the golden clue on the floor. It rolled directly toward Edward's clenched fist. The clue's gentle impact triggered the end of the match. The Winner's horn blew as a charmed shield instantly separated Edward from Felix.

The Volturi Chief arrogantly walked away, pausing slightly before regarding Edward.

"Consider it a gift. We are brothers, after all." the final thought mocked.

In that instant a tornado of rubble erupted from the stadium. Edward uprooted every rock and flung it toward the shield. He systematically destroyed the stadium, piece by piece, until nothing was left. And when nothing was left, he summoned his wand and screamed. Green light uncontrollably shot at the shield, nearly breaking it in half. Brooms were mounted and students either apparated or stumbled away from the wizard-vampire's wrath. Shacklebolt and Mcgonagall fumbled over the other headmasters. Mcgonagall quickly herded the first years back to the castle. Shacklebolt instructed all other students to by all means, flee.

Aurors surrounded Edward, roughly 50 wands at the ready. They waited on Harry's command. His green eyes steeled as Jasper tore through empty rows to reach him.

"I wouldn't, Harry. Trust me, sir." Jasper half pleaded, half warned.

"Bloody hell 'mate. I don't even know who to root for anymore!" Ron managed to choke out as Hermione dragged him away.

"Secure the gates!" her distant voice pierced through the wind and screams.

The former Quidditch Seeker froze.

"Stand down!" Harry hissed, as he recognized the shadow of a raven haired witch. She was quickly making her way toward the field.

In the chaos of it all, Cho Chang struggled to reach him. She dodged airborne mountains and squinted against the green flames. Edward advanced to hurling empty columns at the shield. If she could only get close enough. In desperation Cho started blasting rocks that were whirling her way. She needed to get to him.

Edward instinctively spun around, his aimed his wand directly at her head. The raven haired witch paused, but stepped closer. She dropped her wand. She dropped her occulomens.

" _Don't Edward, he's not worth it. He's nothing."_

 _He's nothing._ Her thoughts repeated as she slowly made her way toward the storm. It was a storm of green light and black rubble. She could barely see him through the rage. Edward stood his ground, his right grip never lowering his wand. Cho steadily moved forward. She moved forward until she could feel him. Her soft hand reached his marble cheek. She gently grasped his outstretched wand, silently pleading with him to lower it. Her brown eyes pleaded against stone.

 _Please Edward,_

 _He's nothing._

Everything that was suspended in the air dropped.

Edward dropped his wand.

Cho remained still, her hand still resting on his. She allowed him to swim in her warm thoughts. To remember the kind of wizard he used to be.

From the dark corner two hooded figures leisurely approached a _very_ amused Felix.

"That must be her." Jane mused.

"The spare." Alec finished.


	17. The Talk

17

The talk

* * *

 _Between the lines, of fear and blame._

Edward sat in the darkness of the Hogwart's Champion tent. His cold eyes simply looked past the bright green. This would be a short conversation, as far as he was concerned.

"Did you think that was fun, Cullen?" Harry hissed. Harry had aged 10 years in the span of the forty minutes it took to blow up, repair, rebuild, and treat the mess that Edward Cullen made.

Harry fiercely tried to provoke an answer out of him. _Anything_. He needed any piece of information that would deter him from waging a full-scale war. Again.

Silence.

"Listen. I am a hair away from carting you off to Azkaban after all this is over. But I won't do that. I won't give you the luxury of escaping Aro, or any of _your_ lunatic officials." he spat.

Silence.

"Hermione _Granger_ asked me to give you the benefit of the doubt. She was _wrong_ the minute you tried to blow up the entire stadium. You remember her? The only witch that ever bothered to give you a second chance?" Harry's voice shook with anger.

Edward shifted. The Library.

"I suppose you got your wish then, Mr. Potter. A ' _monster'_ , fighting a monster." the velvet voice sarcastically conceded.

Harry laughed, to Edwards mild surprise.

"Tom Riddle. He was an orphan who slaughtered the very wizard that adopted him. He chose to kill my parents, along with his own. He proceeded to recruit and murder countless wizards and witches, over the _subject_ of blood. He ripped his soul into seven pieces, over the _thought_ of immortality. _You_ were one of the wizards he _chose_ to kill, whether you realize it or not."

"So do you really know what a _monster_ is, Mr. Cullen? It's cauldron of bad choices." Harry morbidly chuckled.

"You. Your blood lust. Your lack of a decent memory, _and even the fact that you can't truly die_. That is out of your control. That in no way makes you a monster." the voice was now even.

"I called you a monster because of your decisions…. over the things you _can_ control." Harry emphasized each word.

Silence.

Harry stood up, pinching the bridge of his nose. He suddenly lowered his voice, betraying a hint of exhaustion.

"I don't know what it is that you saw in that pensieve. But whatever it was, it didn't do Cedric justice. You have a choice, despite what happened to you."

"That's what my friend would've wanted you to know." The door of the tent shut.

Muffled voices echoed throughout the dark tent.

" _Escort Cullen back to the field once it's been restored."_

" _But Harry he-"_

" _That's an order, Auror."_

Edward glanced at the wand Harry left behind. Cedric's wand.


	18. The Walk

**CH 18**

The Walk

* * *

Triwizard Tournaments: pg 465

Dates of each tournament shall _never_ be moved.

Wizarding wars will _not_ delay the competitions.

Under NO circumstance.

[Order of **Merlin-** Decree 1]

Headmistress McGonagall assured the entire student body that the strength of the shield encasing them had more than tripled. One by one, students piled back in to witness the end of the First Task. This time, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley left the flanks of the Headmistress and Minister of Magic. The Golden Trio would personally patrol the first rows of the stadium. Harry patrolled the area of the Volturi, Ron guarded the area behind the Champion's bench, and Hermione positioned herself in between. Their wands would make a perfect triangle around the circle of the stadium, if need be. They were the headmasters' greatest assurance.

It was _more_ than over, before it began.

"Lovegood! Courage!" Ron bellowed from above, his red hair flaming bright in the wind.

"He's right, courage." Luna softly emboldened her best friend.

Cho weakly smiled. She glanced back and the statuesque vision behind her. Edward had gone back to ignoring her. As if it were a bad thing that she broke up a fight that would cost more than just Edward's pride. _The incessant stubborn git of a vampire._

"I think Cedric would've wanted you to have this." Luna interrupted Cho's internal ranting. Luna slid the purple vial through Cho's brown robes. She barely thanked Luna when-

" _Champion Cho Chang, of Castelbruxo!"_

The last Ravenclaw stepped onto the newly restored field of jutting rocks. Cho had a few advantages besides the extra vial of Protegos Potion. She was the most celebrated Quidditch Seeker, second only to Harry Potter. Her intelligence outpassed Hermione Granger's, despite being unsure of herself back in school. And she possessed the ferocity of Ron Weasley's mum.

None of that mattered to Felix. He had only one thing on this mind: "kill the spare."

The horn blew as Cho's mind raced. Contrary to the other two Champions, Felix ran straight toward her with the speed and agility of a restrained vampire. He was _fast_.

Ascendio Crica!

Cho cast a high ring of fire that stopped Felix before he could reach her. She quickly scanned the fire's circumference, searching for the clue. Her seeker abilities made her much more thorough than the average witch. _It's not here,_ she concluded after half a minute.

She would have to bring down her shield and look elsewhere. Time was ticking faster than her heartbeat. She couldn't do two spells at once, so she had to think fast. Cho deftly aimed her wand at her chest.

Protego Maxima

The circle of fire died as her magic encased her into an opaque bubble. Felix hurled himself toward her and instantly rebounded from the shield.

"That broke my shoulder once." Jasper whispered to a blushing but terrified witch.

Cho ran with astounding speed. She ran until she finally found it. The golden ball was leisurely resting on solid ground, only 30 feet away from the Champions box!

It all happened at once. She ran toward the goal, the horn releasing the protective spells sounded, and Felix was behind her within half a second. But she looked back, when she shouldn't have. A small jutted rock tripped the witch and the wand flew out of her hands, breaking her shield. Felix wasted no time. He grabbed her by the collar and slammed her into the ground.

She barely recovered when her blurry vision narrowed at the beast, as he towered over her. He waited patiently for her senses to return. Before she could let out a scream, he smiled.

He gingerly snapped Cho's wand in half, causing the hawthorn vine to limply fall to the ground. Felix closed his eyes and inhaled the smoke that came from the wand.

 _Time for business, as usual._

No. Cho was a Ravenclaw. She was Chief of Dumbledore's army. Between the lines, she was Cedric Diggory's girlfriend, _fiance_. That left her in the rubble, with nothing left to lose or gain. Wrath suddenly erupted from the small girl's frame.

"Kill me, you _COWARD_!" She screamed, from the ground.

Felix didn't reply. But he stopped frigid, anger simmering through his own starved black eyes.

With great effort Cho lifted herself from the ground. Her voice was low, steady, meanacing. She looked straight into the eyes of death, and smiled.

"Snapping my wand. That is what _low_ ranking _foot_ _soldiers_ like you do. You disarm and kill without thought of honour. You lack discipline." she spat, approaching FELIX like she was the predator.

All the while she threw her wreath on the ground. The vines that encased her followed. She walked on as she disrobed, exposing her olive skin. She was within a foot of him before she mocked.

"Let's end it here, barbarian. I _order_ you to _kill_ me. We _all_ know you lack the control to stop once you've started." Her fast heart beat scoffed at him.

And then it was over.

Felix lifted her by her raven hair, and bit her. 3 swift bites to the neck, before he dropped her on the ground. Felix spit out her blood, to prove his point, and walked away. Cho still had time left. She lay, pretending to be Turned as he walked away. She wished she had her wand to accio the clue. She'd have to do it the muggle way. She began rolling over to the clue when the Vampire's eyes spun around.

Two pairs of eyes.

It was more than over.

Edward grabbed her from the ground as he shoved his wand into her hand. He barely had time to think of his next move, before they apparated away.

Straight into the Room of Requirement.


	19. The Room of Repercussion

**CH 19**

The Room of Repercussion

* * *

They landed with a thud on the concrete floor. Edward surveyed the surroundings for a decent area to mend Cho's wounds. But the Room of Requirement was completely empty. Just as well. Neither of them had time to be picky. He quickly assessed the unconscious witch. He wasn't sure what Felix's repetitive attacks would do to her. Felix bit her three times. One bite was enough to Turn.

There was no time to waste. Edward quickly lay Cho's limp body on the ground and proceeded to tear off the remaining robes. He anticipated a lot of blood. The last thing he needed was her robes to absorb the intoxicating scent. With practiced finesse Edward leaned in toward the bite marks that peppered her olive skin.

 _Here we go._

Darkness. That's all he felt as he steadily drew out the venom. Her soft blood was blinding him. It wasn't human, it was intoxicatingly _worse_. Edward latched on to the concrete as if it were sand. He felt his entire body burn from resistance. Edward wouldn't kill her. On the contrary, the odd gravity that grounded him to the witch would kill him first. Only a few moments more, he kept hoping. He would slip into insanity if she didn't wake up soon. Soon arrived just in time.

Cho instantly felt ice cold lips breech her neck. It ripped through her freezing unconsciousness. She gasped out for air, eyes wide open.

Where was she? She was barely clothed, she knew that much. The room spun around her at nauseating speed as she struggled to regain her wits. All she could feel was a cold pressure against her chest. She remained paralyzed.

Edward's lips rapidly moved to lift the fog. Cho weakly shrugged him off, but he wouldn't let her go. Fire fighting against ice.

She gasped out again, fully regaining consciousness. Edward Cullen came into focus. He was holding her down. She weakly groaned.

"Do you realize how close you are to death?" he hissed as her heart rate quickened. It forced more blood into Edward's already golden brown eyes.

"Let go of me." she demanded

"And watch you die, Auror?" Edwards voice dropped. Edward held back his fury at the witch. She was lucky they escaped Felix, whether bitten, decapitated, or alive. And now the witch was complaining as he tore himself to pieces trying to save her.

"Watch _me_ die? I would have died either way, seeing as how you flung yourself into this tournament." She spat, nearly regretting the Unbreakable Vow.

Bite 1 was out of the way. _Only two more and we can end this conversation._ Edward was unyielding. They'd come this far. Her strangled efforts failed each time. Cho remained on the ground as he moved from bite to bite, with the oddest gentleness.

"Stay still." The velvet voice dripped into her spine. Edwards arm firmly held her waist, as he softly pinned her down. She felt another marble hand lift her hair out of the way. He was so close. More than anger, she was starting to feel...

Cho needed a way out, more desperately than she did from Felix.

"Luna gave me an extra vial of Protego Potion. You can get off now." Cho gasped. Edward only slightly backed away. His lips never strayed inches from her skin. The voice came out low, like dark velvet.

"And you trust that? How much venom is circling your blood and how much longer do you think that potion will last?" He whispered fiercely into her ear. He was enduring as much pain as she was.

"So what? Are you going to suck me dry until you're certain? You may as well Turn me now then." Cho spat back. She was struggling, and subtly thrusting forward against her own will. Edward Cullen overpowered her in more ways than she cared to admit. His predatory allure was only the tip of the iceberg. He was more to her than just a vampire. She hastily put up her occulomens, but Edward felt it.

"I thought you trusted me" he mocked, his voice betrayed a hint of a question. This was somehow getting personal.

"Trust? I suggest you stop mistaking yourself for Cedric Diggory." Cho recycled his own words.

Even if she was physically overcome, the Ravenclaw wouldn't allow herself to be bested. She stayed there, slowly fighting both Edward and the rising heat between her legs. He silently continued to suck out the venom, ignoring the things he was all too familiar with.

 _She won't stop moving. She needs to stop struggling._

In a swift decision Edward leaned into her neck as he silently spread her legs. She felt his marble hand steadily part her torn robes. Without hesitation he made swift circles around her heat. He moaned just a little bit, knowing the way enjoyed it. If this was the distraction Cho needed, he'd give it to her. He'd make her cum ten times over if it meant distracting her enough to get that venom out. Edward purposely overwhelmed her senses, slightly disgusted with himself for having such power. But he had to immobilize her so he could finish this.

Edward began focusing on the venom while he bit back his own lust. Both for the blood, and for something _else_ he'd vehemently deny. It was maddening, but this had to be done. She'd Turn if he didn't. He couldn't put her through that. And _this_ is the only option nature had given Edward.

Cho felt the hard erection they both denied. She quickly fought off the pain and arousal. She knew what Edward Cullen was capable of, on both ends. She fought hard against it. But her occulomens broke and Edward saw straight into that night, and many other nights.

"Get away from me!" Cho finally screamed, still managing to blush.

Everything stopped.

Edward felt the tears from her eyes.

He closed his own, in frustration.

"Cho. Please." It was the first time he'd said her name. Cho's heart pounded. They both noticed.

" _Cho_? Sod off Edward or whoever the hell you're pretending to be right now!" She snarled through ragged breaths.

"I wasn't pretending. I'm not pretending. Edward or Cedric or whoever the hell I am. I just want to help you." the smooth voice hid his frantic logic.

"Why?" Cho stared into his chocolate eyes.

It was a dead end. Edward couldn't answer. Even if he knew the answer, he couldn't answer. And she knew it.

"You're not the only one that can fix this. Get Jasper Hale." Cho simply replied, her voice taking on an odd smoothness. She started feeling dizzier by the moment.

Edward bit back his anger. As nice as Jasper was to Luna, the only reason they met was because Jasper went incognito from killing two humans. Cho has _no_ idea who Jasper really is.

"Get Jasper. Now." she weakly demanded. An inescapable force was pulling her back into unconsciousness.

"Do you even know Jasper?" Edward bore into her eyes. Cho used her remaining strength to glare back.

"I know enough. Jasper knows exactly who he is. It's you who refuses to acknowledge reality." her silken voice faded as she completely passed out.

Oh God. She was going to Turn. Edward quickly darted around the room. This was a poor excuse of a Room of Requirement. It was so empty, to his frustration.

 _Help will always come to those who ask_ , a dreamy voice echoed from Edward's haunted memories.

Right.

"Jasper." he asked.

Nothing happened.

Cho began convulsing. Edward knelt back down and desperately drew more blood, but he was past the point of return. He'd already taken too much blood. He knew she'd die if he kept going. He raised himself up and glared at the darkness.

"JASPER HALE" Edward commanded the room.

Nothing.

This isn't going to end like this. Edward launched himself through the walls that crumbled at his strength. He found himself tearing down wall after wall. The Room effortlessly barricaded them from the outside world.

"Jasper Whitlock"

"Jasper Whitlock Hale"

" _Luna_ "

Edward frantically exhausted his list of Requirements for the damn Room that wouldn't respond.

Nothing. It refused to bend to his will.

Edward Cullen was officially stuck in hell. He had to watch her Turn. She would turn into a monster, like him. This girl, who loved him before he was monster. This girl that he couldn't remember, _even_ if he had the choice to.

Cho's body wracked back and forth, her groans and tears became screams. Reality was swiftly kicking in. Her eyes shot up and bore past him. Cho's empty glare turned the deepest crimson.

The part Edward fought so hard to ignore snapped at the sight.

 _Accio_ wand

His wand propelled itself from Cho's writhing hand. He gripped it tightly. He still didn't know what to do. He'd ask one more time.

 _I need something that'll stop this._

I need to save her.

I need...

I..

 _PLEASE_.

Edward opened his eyes to a completely furnished room, resembling Gryffindor Tower. He darted toward Cho, who was still convulsing and screaming on the ground. A small beaded bag lay by her side, bearing the initials H.G. Edward reached into the infinite depths of the bag and pulled out two books and a vial. He sped through the books. He poured the contents of the vial on her neck.

When all was read and done Edward stood over the screaming witch, hesitating.

He had never cast such complicated spells before. All he knew was fucking lumos, accio, and some magical muttering that transported them to this cursed room.

Nevertheless, he gathered courage and aimed the wand to Chos neck. A blood replenishing charm hit her body. He moved to brew a dreamless sleep draught. He cast 37 more spells into her heart. He barely stabilized her. Her body stopped convulsing at an achingly slow pace.

Edward finally slowed his movements to a human pace. He sat on the ground and leaned against the makeshift sofa, with Cho's head on his lap. She seemed asleep, almost peaceful. Her straight hair fell in black waterfalls. Edward placed his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes, listening to her breaths even out. The wand lay at his side.

"Cedric.." she weakly mumbled.

The repercussions of the past were endless.


	20. Take my breath Away

CH 20

Take my Breath. Away

* * *

 _Turning and reTurning_

It had been four hours since Edward lifted the cold witch to the maroon sofa of the "Gryffindor" Tower. She was freezing from his skin and her silk Champion robes, which he very quickly replaced with a black Hufflepuff cloak.

Cho had not moved since then. Neither had Edward. He sat opposite her, on an equally maroon armchair: steadily waiting. The flush on her cheeks and her steady breathing were solid proof that she didn't Turn. Cho had a heart beat. She had a chance.

 _Watching in slow motion_

Time crept on, agonizingly slowly. Three swift bites. Edward needed to make sure he had done enough to counter the damage. His unwaveringly chocolate golden eyes wandered to her neck. The bite marks from Felix were barely visible now. Cho's full red lips returned to their natural shade of rose pink. Her thick black lashes and long raven hair no longer contrasted a marbling pale white, but warm olive skin. He had to admit, her delicate frame had always screamed indestructible, whether mid-Turning or full-witch.

 _She wouldn't have changed much, if she'd been Turned._ His golden eyes watched her lips slowly curl. Her long hair gracefully touched the floor.

 _She wouldn't have changed at all._ Edward begrudgingly conceded to the witches' breathtaking beauty. What else was there to do? They were stuck in a room that did the opposite of what he wanted. Now even _he_ was the opposite of what he wanted. Edward snapped out of his mild shame as Cho let out a heavy breath. The vampire stilled. Her high-pitched happy sigh. _That's new._ Edward looked away as a lopsided smirk defiantly escaped him.

Edward suddenly stood up as her heartbeats subtly quickened, signaling her return to consciousness.

On the 7th hour, the Ravenclaw stirred.

 _To some secret place in time_

Cho Chang gradually shifted into consciousness. Her almond eyes slowly opened to a sea of red and gold. She was immersed in warmth, a familiar scent of a soft cloak.

"Edward." Her first word was met with purposeful silence. He was standing far away. His eyes were fixed at the portrait that was supposed to be a passage way out.

"We have to find a way out of here." Edward barely made eye contact as he moved away from the window without a view. It gave Cho time to assess her environment without fear of another argument.

"How did we enter the Gryffindor common room?" Cho quietly asked herself. How did the wards that separated each Hogwarts House break? _They are Unbreakable._

Edwards chocolate brown eyes firmly met hers. "Get dressed. If we ever find an exit, you can't walk out of here with just my cloak on." the velvet instruction was direct and to the point.

Cho saw through Edward's curtness, and recognized _that_ familiar voice. It indirectly told her that he wasn't in any mood to explain. He simply turned around, allowing her perfect privacy. Privacy? Cho looked down and found herself barely clothed and furiously blushing. Her silk brown robes neatly lay on a wooden coffee table. Cho slowly dressed before she decidedly moved next to Edward's side. Their both looked at the closed exit. After enough time, Cho's deep brown eyes patiently questioned his light brown glare.

"Explain." softly intimidating. Edward instinctively recognized _that_ tone of voice. His eyes remained glued to the door: his only way out of this mess.

"We're in the Room of Requirement. I'm not sure how much you remember. You were bitten and I took you here. As far as I can see, you're fine." his silken response nonchalantly floated toward her. He was purposely glossing over certain details he'd rather forget.

"None of the doors open." He finished, handing her his wand. She looked at it, started at him, and looked back down at the wand; before stepping away.

"Wands only answer to their owners." Cho refused, knowing she might very well blow up the room if she used it.

They looked away in silence. It was uncomfortable for Edward, being the only one to remember events she forgot. Perhaps he could remind them both of facts. Restore some flimsy comfort zone.

" _I don't_ own this wand, Auror. But it answers to me." he reminded her, almost stuffing it into her pocket.

 _Here we go again._

"Well, yes. But a part of you once-" Cho began.

"Auror." the voice was low.

She sighed. They'd be stuck in a bolted down room, fighting against reality and gravity, if she didn't concede. With satisfaction he smoothly slipped a wand that wouldn't answer to her, in her pocket.

"Well. How about the tournament?" Cho changed the subject. His eyes darted to the coffee table next to her. The golden ball sat unraveled into a winkled golden parchment.

Cho hastily read Edward's golden clue:

This is not the clue you seek to find.

For assisting Champion Cho Chang,

you are **both** disqualified.

 _In fine print: Champion Luna Lovegood_

 _advances directly to the Third Task: The Maze._

Cho let the clue drop on the floor.

"Luna? I thought our responsibility as Representatives ended after the First Task? Why is she still in the competition?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"You should be more worried about what the Maze entails." Edward whispered.

"..We HAVE to get out of here." Both Cho's thoughts and voice broke all barriers.

Just then the door of a portrait swung open.

"How'd you two get in here?!" Ron Weasley stormed through the Gryffindor common room. He looked like a horrified red-haired owl. Edward Cullen was the _farthest_ thing from a Gryffindor. Yet there he was, with a _former_ _Ravenclaw_ , as if this was an all-access room.

 _All I had to do was ask?_ Edward scoffed at the nerve of the Room of Requirement. Slightly awed.

Luna stood waiting, at the exit. Her small hand waved at them all, unable to enter. "One of my Unspeakable envelopes directed us to you. It's an Unspeakable, so it won't let me speak about it, until I've done its task" Luna smiled. Ron handed them Luna's clue, still too shaken to speak. _Bloody hell, those separation wards are supposed to be Unbreakable._

Congratulations Champion Lovegood.

You shall advance directly to the Third task.

You will receive unspeakable envelopes,

which only you may read, until it's completion.

Envelope One:

Save your fellow champions,

they remain frozen in time; in one of four Houses:

you have only one choice, choose wisely.

CLUE

 _Through the hourglass I saw you_  
 _In Time, you slipped away_

 _When the mirror crashed I called you_  
 _And Turned to hear you say_

 _"If only for today_  
 _I am unafraid."_

"I suppose Gryffindor Tower meant something special to you. I supposed then, that perhaps you were here." Luna smiled. The bright Ravenclaw knew that her two friends suffered a _particular_ situation, that required a great deal of _bravery_.

 _Does the Room of Requirement enjoy making poems out of everyone's struggles?_ Edward internally scoffed.

' _One chance to save us?' Would we have stayed locked in here if she didn't find us?!_ Cho's simultaneous panic.

Harry came in, not bothering to ask questions. He was more direct to the point than anyone could ever be.

"I've received word from Hermione and Jasper. The Trial has been moved forward to tomorrow, at **sundown**. Felix was publicly decapitated by two Volturi guards, for failing to fulfill his mission. If that is how they treat Tournaments, then war is inevitable. I suggest you arm yourselves." Harry's exhausted voice concluded.

War. Cho roughly stuffed Edward's wand back into his Hufflepuff cloak.

"Edward Cullen. I will _break_ that wand if you _EVER_ attempt to give it to me again." Her dark brown eyes glinted a red he definitely imagined.

She stormed out of the room, with only Luna unaffected. Ron on the other hand, turned around and looked comically concerned for Edward.

"Cho's serious 'mate. You definitely need that wand to defend yourself..from everyone. Including _her_. " Ron gave his pre-quidditch match locker talk. He blue eyes glared at them all, causing Harry to soften at their memories as Hogwarts students.

"She can do very well without a wand." Harry smiled, knowing Cho.

Great. Now wizards were on his side. He didn't know what to do with that. " _She'll be alright, Edward_." The dreamy thought-voice was beginning to latch on too!

"Either she takes this wand and you end your Tournament,

or Jasper and I will wage war against the Volturi ourselves." Edward was gone.

"Two against 999? You lot are Mental." Ron spoke to a suddenly empty room.


	21. Tale as Old as Time

CH 21

Tale as Old as Time

* * *

Ravenclaw Tower

 _Tale as old as time, true as it can be._

 **It was close to 2am.**

"For Merlins sake Edward just go!" Cho stubbornly sat upright on her bed. How could he possibly believe that watching someone sleep all night was appropriate? Or even comfortable? Edward doesn't even blink!

"For 'Merlins' sake, Auror..just go to sleep." Edward Cullen continued to perch on her window, like some overly attractive gargoyle.

"Then go." she emphasized.

"I'm not leaving you." He locked his jaw, a barely audible whisper. It was too dangerous. Insulting a now-dead Volturi Chief and having _them_ as her neighbors was reason enough to portkey Cho to Africa. It didn't matter to Edward that the Golden Trio and The Order surrounded the Castle. They _all_ should move to Africa.

"I'm cold." her weak excuse. The small witch looked up at him, expecting her reasoning to suffice.

Edward's perfect eyebrow raised. He leisurely transfigured a tissue box into a large fluffy blanket. Cho drowned at the size of it.

"Transfiguration?" She managed to poke her head out of the impossibly large comforter set. Matching pillows recently included. Cho swam around her bed until she faced him.

"Since when did you learn such a difficult course of spells?" it was a natural talent for Cedric. She remembered he used it to win his First Task against the dragon.

"Since I needed to figure out how to save you." He curtly replied. The Ravenclaw suddenly glared past him.

 _So there was a way to save him from being Turned?_ Cho's blood boiled. The Ministry of Magic didn't bother to use this information to save him. They just _obliviated_ his memory and threw him under a carpet of Time! They just.. threw him away. Cho's thoughts were so livid that her _occulomens_ shattered. Edward himself tensed.

"Hey. The Ministry couldn't risk accusing the Volturi of allowing a Vampire in the tournament maze. The Volturi would've denied that one of their own had broken the Treaty, much less Turned a wizard. Everyone had enough to deal with Voldemort on their hands. The Ministry made the right choice." Edward patiently explained.

Cho looked down at her white blankets as she listened. He felt her small warm tears beginning to form. A long silence before Edward regarded her frustration. _Teenagers_.

"I would've wanted the Ministry to dispose of me like that. I could never place your life in danger. Even if that meant 'throwing me away'. Alright?" A dangerously soft admission.

"Well, that's what I probably would've felt.. as Cedric." Edward hastily added, averting his golden gaze toward the window.

"Edward?" Cho commanded his attention back to her.

"Stop rationalizing. You are just as angry as I am." She stated.

"And how do you know that?", another show-down.

"Because they separated us. You hate the concept of _lovers_ being separated. That part of you will perhaps, never change." whispered fact, after concrete fact.

"Go to sleep." he replied.

"Sod off" she smiled.

He smiled back.

Cho gently placed a small vial of white liquid on her nightstand.

"You need to eat." Cho mumbled before turning around, her back facing him.

She pretended to sleep.

"You need to rest, Cho." A barely audible whisper escaped.

 **5:00AM**

Jasper finally jabbed him. His brilliant smile trotted from one part of Ravenclaw's Tower to another. Edward stiffened, knowing Jasper held back an annoying battery of thoughts.

And finally:

"Ya 'know, Miss Luna gave me a skele-gro vial, once." Jasper Hale hinted, as he leisurely sat by Luna's neighboring room. Edward wouldn't fall for it. Not one bit.

"Cho and I are the farthest thing from friends Jasper." Edward calmly replied, tensing his jaw.

 _Oh, I know._

"You sir, are an incessant git of a vampire. Do you _know_ that?" Edward shot.

"Yes'sir, I do" his earthy chuckle sang with the wind.

"Don't be so angry Edward, you'll scare the Nargles, and the witches." Jasper 'twanged. He glanced down at the caravan of blushing Aurors. They often looked up when they should've looked forward. _Ineffective form_ , mused Jasper, nevertheless amused.

 **5:35 AM**

"Luna huh."

"Shut. up."

"The Nargles, Jasper." Edward mocked concern, his focus plastered on only one witch.

 **06:00AM**

Ever just as sure, as the sun will rise

 **06:01AM**

Two cloaked vampires sat on a stone bench, watching Fjord change colors

"Toast?"

"To you-know-who."

Both a little scared, neither one prepared.


	22. Flightless bird

Ch 22

Flightless bird

* * *

Ravenclaw Tower

Cho woke up to the thick quicksands of reality.

She didn't have a wand. She didn't have Cedric. She only had _this_.

Cho gently touched the bite marks of her delicate neck. It's all she had left. And it was nothing.

The raven-haired witch lifted herself from a sea of white blankets. She gazed down at the comforter, her straight black hair shielded her from the bright morning sun.

Cho could hear the gentle ticking of the grandfather clock in their Tower. Only a few hours left until Luna and Jasper would stand trial. The Castle was oddly quiet, a fortress before the storm. Hogwarts endured basilisks, death eaters, dementors, and trolls. It survived Voldemort.

That was something. It meant _something_. Edward. Jasper. Luna. Everyone. They were _everything_ to her. With or without magic, they were everything.

"You're overthinking yourself into another coma." a smooth voice emanated from behind her. Of course. Her _occulomens_ was gone.

"Do you mind, Edward?" Cho continued to look down, angrily blushing. He gracefully sat next to her bed, watching her.

"Of course I mind." A gentle smile formed, his Cupid's bow clearly amused "what do you think I've been doing the past hundred years? Intentionally eavesdropping?" The practiced expression on Edward's face gradually softened. He looked at Cho with genuine concern.

He...he cared about her.

 _Have I found you? Flightless bird. Jealous, weeping._

Edward moved forward. His golden eyes swept past her tiny frame. She looked like she hadn't slept in months. Edward found himself with a strong urge to take Cho for a distracting run. Perhaps in the Forbidden Forest. He smugly wondered if she would be able to hang on to him. Edward was second only to Jasper's speed. Only by a milisecond. Maybe Cho could even show him those Nargles everyone rants about.

Or he could watch her _fly_.

Edward didn't remember how to fly, but he was secretly drawn to the thought of broomsticks; of Quidditch and soaring up to the sky. Edward and Cho still had a day left. He still had a few hours to...

His marble hand gently reached for her shoulder; a soft cold breeze grazed her skin. Cho was more than just..nothing.

She was more.

She instantly cringed at his touch. There was a subtle shift in time, and space. Cho's entire body tensed. Her mind had gone blank. Edward looked into her eyes. She looked past him.

"Go back to Forks. Everyone knows of your identity as a half-wizard. Concealing that information was the only reason the Ministry summoned you." Cho moved his hand away and looked forward.

She stopped thinking. Dead silence encased her mind.

"Take Jasper as soon as the trial is over. Assure him that The Order and I will watch over Luna. Then leave." exuded the cold, direct commands of a Chief Auror.

"Are you serious?" Edward's voice narrowed. He wasn't sure she'd heard him.

Cho was robotically getting dressed. She fastened her Auror robes with a certain grace and sudden agility. The long raven ponytail against the silver and blue cloak was her only recognizable trait.

"Yes, I am serious. Auror Potter is _quite_ serious. War is inevitable and you must keep your Coven safe. You must, at the very least, warn them. Protect Miss Swan." Cho's voice was unyielding.

Time stopped as Bella's name echoed the Room. Cho looked up at his frozen gaze. She slowly raised herself toward him. He felt her warmth. She was more real than he could ever admit. Edward was halfway to admitting at least _something_ before she so suddenly denied it all. Almost as sudden as her tight embrace.

Edward felt Cho wrap her arms around his waist, her body fit perfectly into his own. Cho tiptoed to rest her head on his broad shoulders. Edward could feel the pulse of her neck beating endlessly into reality. He wouldn't move. She might fly away. With the gentlest squeeze, she softly leaned back.

Time resumed as Cho broke the embrace, Cedric's wand rested in her hand. During their embrace Cho extracted something important from him. _She took the last of what_ _was left._ And in a moment she was gone. She apparated faster than a vampire could run.

Cho swiftly made her way down hundreds of staircases, toward Professor Snape's old office. She promptly finished speaking to Edward. Cho knew he could still hear her, even from a far distance. He was still listening. He was still there.

"Go back to Forks as soon as you can.

She's all you have left."

 _Leave, Edward._


	23. What am I, to you? The Raven

CH 23

What am, I to you? The Raven.

* * *

 _Leave_?

Time certainly had a way of coming back to haunt Edward. He bitterly remembered Bella's haunted face as he-himself deserted her. It happened only a year ago. He had done it to _protect_ Bella. He thought he knew better.

Cho.

 _He and Cho were so alike_ , Edward morbidly laughed at the gravity of the situation.

"Wrong, once again." she would have told him, if she were still here.

He and Cho were gravely different. Cho accepted what Edward consistently failed to realize: the limits of one's love. Hours slipped by. He sat alone on Cho's bed. Edward's mind travelled back to Forks. Back to Bella Swan, who waited for him. Bella was equally alone.

He remembered the first time he met Bella. He would never forget how he fiercely denied any attraction to her. It was an _unnatural_ love. _Wrong_. He knew it from the beginning, from his _core_. He fought hard against falling for the doe-eyed human. His efforts were inevitably useless. Edward returned to Bella, time after time. He failed to realize the extent of his love for her. Edward underestimated his feelings for her. Those very feelings drew him back to Forks, back to his new home, regardless of his intent to leave.

Cho was different. The Ravenclaw knew the width and depth of her limitless emotions. She never denied a thing. She accepted from the beginning, that she would love regardless of circumstance. This knowledge is why she let him go. _Of course he should be happy_. Cedric always deserved that. This resolve solidified the fact that Cho would never come back, time after time.

Edward waited in the wings.

He stayed behind, noticing the details of the room Cho left behind. A small moving picture frame twinkled in the sun. He stared at mini-Cho, blushing in her long silver gown. She was dancing with him. He happily twirled her among the falling snowflakes. They were both so innocent, so oblivious to the futures ahead of them.

 _Leave_? He never had a choice to begin with.

Edward barely made a step forward when Cho instantly Apparated into the room, carrying cases of vials.

"Take these potions. Take your wand. Don't just stay here. _Go!_ " she stuffed his wand back into his robes. Cho panicked in frustration. She knew that he would wait. She saw it the moment she told him to leave. If only Snape's potions closet hadn't been protected, Cho would've come back sooner. She had to send him off with supplies for Forks. Cho wouldn't just stand by while his entire Coven perished. Bella Swan, included. He patiently waited for her to calm down.

Cho shoved the briefcase and his wand toward him, never breaking her gaze at the clock. She refused to meet the honeyed eyes which always watched her. Her task here was done. With sheer force Cho aimed to rush away, but Edward suddenly he wouldn't allow it. He found himself hanging on. He grabbed her hand as she flinched at the marble grip.

Edward's jaw tightened. He glanced at her emerging bruises, disgusted at his own strength. Cho softly squeezed her hand around his. It was really okay. It was alright, to let go now. The softest velvet voice contradicted her. Cho pursed her lips at his resistance, and closed her eyes in frustration. He wasn't making this easy, and it steadily destroyed more of her from the inside out.

"It's not that I can't leave you, Cho. I certainly can. But I won't, yet. Everything that's happened..what we've become. You know if I could-" he was speaking rapidly. She felt his voice slip out, like tangled knots of silk. Edward knew too well this would be the last time they'd meet. It wasn't okay to let go, at all.

"I know if you could change, you wouldn't. You're a CULLEN." she finished his rant, for him. Cho stayed perfectly still. She knew he wouldn't release his embrace. He wouldn't, until he was absolutely sure this is what she wanted. She waited patiently for the Lion to break. He was a Cullen. Cullens didn't stick around.

"I am _more_ than just a name." he whispered, penetrating himself through her conviction. The Ravenclaw still wouldn't budge. He wouldn't stay, she knew it. Cho preferred it that way: he needed to be safe. Her eyes simply remained glued to the grandfather clock. It was the only thing that mattered in the room. He moved closer as she steeled herself.

"And what am I to you?" she fiercely asked. Cho was running out of patience, faster than they were running out of time. Edward was unmoving. He simply looked at her, as if she should know by now. As if they should _both_ know, by now.

 _ **To me you are the sea,**_

 _ **vast as you can be.**_

 _ **Deepest shade of blue.**_

"You are more... than what you are." Edward strained to answer.

" _You_ are more than what _you_ are!" Cho yelled. This was the argument she carried all along. It was something she'd tried to show him all along.

Their conversation took the form of a mirror. Edward and Cho suddenly paused at the irony. Time out. Her breaths slowed. She relaxed, and he released her. Together they sat on the bed, back to where they started. Beaten.

"And you are entirely impossible, by the way." she whispered.

 _Agreed_.

Ever since he met _her_.. _again_..Edward was impossibly torn between his past and his present. Cho met the future with indignant pride. Neither would bend to the other's will.

Stalemate.

Until he stopped fighting.

 _I'm giving you the ball._

The Lion once loved a Raven, before he met a lamb.

 _"Cedric you really shouldn't go through such trouble. I don't need a ring."_

 _"It's no trouble at all. I'd really like to do this the proper way, with a proper ring. I've already finished the first two tasks."_

 _"What if something happens to you?"_

 _"And if it should? Would anything change? Would you by chance, say no to me?" a brilliant smile in the October sun._

 _"Of course not, Cedric." a matching blush._

 _"Well then, I'll see you on the other side, love." he said, as the horn blew. Cedric smiled to himself as he entered the dark maze. Poor Cho was worried enough for the both of them. He had slain dragons and jumped into a lake without knowing how to swim, yet Cho still doubted his resolve to win this tournament. And he would, for her. Even if he didn't, even if he couldn't afford the ring...she should certainly know that he loves her, no matter what happens. That's reason enough to smile._

The past quickly caught up to them. Its sheer force grounded them both to her room, harder than gravity itself. He stopped running from it. Edward silently left the soft white bed, to kneel in front of Cho. He allowed himself one single moment of vulnerability. Cho resisted his gaze, her eyes defiantly watched the clock. He knelt in front of her, regardless. She felt Edward's forehead rest on her knees. They remained in silence, not knowing how to approach a simple word. Despite her will to forget everything, Cho hesitantly looked down. She watched him, her Cedric, straining to remember her. He couldn't remember. He wouldn't.

 _She never had a choice, when he entered that maze._

Edward's gentle whisper floated upwards, to rest on her lips.

"Tell me. What is it that you want?" his velvet request barely reached her. Edward Cullen wanted her to have a choice. He refused to be ripped away _from whatever it was_ that bound them both. _Not without her consent, this time_. Edward was prepared to stay, for  her. He held on, to her. He held on to this moment, pleading against the "fork of a road with no return".

Edward Cullen. Cedric Diggory. He was more than just a name in an obituary.

"You must know that I love you." her voice felt like rain. Cho tenderly ran her hand through his golden-auburn hair. Cho desperately missed these precious moments that they were now re-living. The past. It was a beautiful place that Edward offered to stay in, despite his memory loss. But Cho was different; she knew precisely the extent of her feelings, and how far she'd be able to reach him.

"I want you to leave. That is what I want." Cho held back the ripping chest pain that told her otherwise. He waited. He was still there, gently holding on to her with his cold grasp. He meant every word. He was more than just a name.

What they had was more than just the _past_.

What they have _now_ is more than just..

Cho Chang focused herself on the future ahead. The Volturi. An uncertain future that would tear apart everything she saw Cedric gain after he was Turned. He would lose...everything.

"Please, _Cedric_." she concluded, with utter finality.

Edward stood up, without another word.

The Raven-haired witch looked back at the clock.

' _ **Only this, and nothing more.**_

 _ **This is it, and nothing more.**_

 _ **Nameless here, and nothing more.**_

' _ **Tis the wind, and nothing more.'**_

Tick-tock

The only sound in an empty room.


	24. And so it Goes

Ch 24

And so it Goes

* * *

 **Ravenclaw Tower**

Cho sat on her bed, thinking and rethinking.

 _If my silence made you leave, then that would be my worst mistake._

 _But this is why my eyes are closed... it's just as well for all I've seen._

 _And so it goes, so will you soon, I suppose._

 **Forbidden Forest, 0.75 miles from exit of the Magical Wards.**

Edward Cullen ran, without looking back. If he broke enough distance there would be no chance for any thoughts to catch up, to leave behind. But the breaking branches and howling leaves couldn't drown him out. Cho.

 _But I would choose to be with you, that's if the choice were mine to make_

 _But you can make decisions too_

 _And you can have this heart to break_

His heart belonged to her, long before it stopped beating. The rest of him flew back to Forks.

The sun set over the Forbidden Forest, it cast darkness into the Castle's Towers. The the hour of Trials had come. Without another look back, Cho sealed off the door.

She walked toward the camp of The Volturi, without a wand.

Alone.


	25. Between the lines

CH 25

Between the lines.

* * *

A solitary cloaked vampire sat on a stone bench, observing the very last color melt into the Fjord's horizon. Hours went on as Jasper braced himself from the storm of emotions from Ravenclaw Tower. It hurricaned such suffering, just hundreds of feet above him. Fury, love, loss, confusion, heartbreak. Jasper Hale knew these emotions all too well. It was the sound of hope being torn apart. He watched as Edward scaled down the tower and darted for the Forbidden Forest. He resisted every taut muscle to stop the idiot.

No, he had to stay still and wait. That's what Luna trusted him to do. " _Jasper, wait here. Wait for her, okay?" Luna said, stuffing the second Unspeakable envelope in her pocket. She serenely apparated, presumably to the Trial's Camp._

A few minutes after Edward's departure Cho Chang emerged from the Tower, completely alone.

Her emotions were enough to fill a war zone. And this war followed her wherever she went. Jasper was hypnotized. She managed to walk through the grounds with such lovely grace, as if nothing but determination was on her mind. He watched her in awe. The raven-haired witch walked into the darkness, without a wand to protect her. Cho confidently passed the stone bench, refusing to be distracted by any cold gust of wind. She nearly walked past Jasper.

"Miss Cho" the velvet voice emerged.

Cho kept walking, lost in her thoughts.

" _Auror Cho_." Jasper's warm voice solidified, causing her to pause. She looked up, dazed but still determined. Jasper Hale, of all vampires, should be at the trial by now. Cho knew if she uttered another word of instrution, she would break. She wordlessly walked faster, hoping he'd take the hint. She was in no condition to argue anymore, not after Cedric...Cullen. Cho walked on with a mixture of exhaustion and determination. Jasper assumed the position of a gentle shadow.

"How are you going to make it to the Main Tent? It's more than a 800 kilometers away." Jasper's hesitantly soothing voice followed her. It was apparent that he would escort her until the end. He'd stay by her side, even if her legs led them at an snail's pace.

"I'm going to walk." the stubborn witch simply stated.

Walk, indeed. Jasper was astounded by her stride. Cho marched on with an immense thickness of pain. Cho was walking through an entire wall of suffering. It barricaded every step. Even _he_ was slightly overwhelmed by her pain. Jasper turned his attention to the dark road they were taking, and back to the wandless witch. She was actually going to walk here alone? That golden envelope just saved Cho's life.

"Alright. Would you mind if I accompany you?" he gently offered.

"I think you should run Jasper. You can't afford to be late." her voice was a whisper. She refused to look anywhere but forward. She marched on to the blackness without a weapon. Cho used whatever she had left to save her comrades. Even if it was nothing. He could sadly relate to this feeling.

Jasper decided that he was going to reach her, without manipulating any emotions. They would go through this, _whatever it is,_ together. After long moments of silence, Jasper stopped in his tracks. Cho slowed and turned around. Tears were about a mile away from her eyes. If they managed to fall, so be it. Jasper wouldn't stop her emotions. He'd give her a choice, and his company.

"Let me help you, Cho. I don't know what happened in that Tower, I certainly won't ask. Friendships and relationships outside of the battlefield... are an entirely new concept for me." he whispered.

"But I can venture to say there are people out there that _still_ need you, no matter who it is that you.. lose." Jasper gently continued. Cho shut her eyes and mildly flinched.

"Luna and all your friends. You know that they need you. There's a faster way to get to where you're going. And you definitely don't need to do this alone." Jasper's smooth twang strained, at her pain.

She appreciated that Jasper didn't try to change her emotions. That they felt this burden together. She was carrying her pain for years, and Jasper came out of nowhere and saw. He saw what she expertly hid, and he didn't hide from it.

Cho met his golden ember eyes. The moonlight illuminated his sincere expression, and beautiful serene face. _You are more handsome on the inside than you are from your exterior, Jasper Hale._ He sensed her admiration and bond to him. He looked away, knowing he didn't deserve a thing. Not after years of what he'd done to humans. Her hand was suddenly holding his arm, as her dark brown eyes focused on his.

"I know why you are an empath. I'm certain you were the most compassionate person in your past life. Nothing about you has changed, since then." Cho remarked, gratitude in her voice.

It soothed the depths of Jasper's own pain. Cho wouldn't leave him, neither would Luna, regardless of what he did. His Coven was different, but somehow having friends made it more real- he wasn't alone. He was more than a beast among beasts, he was a friend. Jasper straightened up and looked down at her, with a lopsided grin.

"What're friends for? Now would you allow me to give you a lift? Because I sure as hell am not leaving you here." Jasper smoothed over his own battlefield of pain, flashing a brilliant smile. Jasper crouched down with graceful ease to give her a piggy back ride.

"Whitlock-Hale!" Cho's sudden authoritative voice made him stand at attention.

"I am not riding you like you are some kind of horse." her gentle voice firmly held on to his gaze.

She looked up at him, suddenly shy. This was going to be hard for her to do. Cho never allowed herself to be vulnerable before, especially not in front of her friends. "I would rather look like a lady in distress than make you out to be cattle" she barely murmurred, thinking an astounded Jasper wouldn't hear.

With great difficulty the Chief of Dumbledore's Army gently wrapped both hands around Jasper's broad shoulders. She took a deep breath as she whispered to no one in particular.

"Could..Could you possibly carry me like this instead?" she asked. Jasper nearly melted at her kindness. He knew what it meant for her to ask, in this way. Jasper instantly realized why Cho was Luna's best friend.

Without another moment he shifted the young lady by her knees and gently lifted her up. Cho embraced the back of Jasper's neck, looking down with a fierce blush. She felt like some _ghastly_ bride being carried over the threshold of embarassment. Well, at the very least Jasper wasn't made to crouch down like some sort of animal. She'd rather subject herself to this..compromising position.

" _Chief_ Chang, you're one of the strongest that I have met." he whispered, fully upright and striding toward a run.

"Thank you Major Hale. You really are a noble friend _._ That's something worth fighting for." she looked ahead.

Jasper's earthy chuckle broke past the wind, as he suddenly carried her at the speed of light. _Everyone loved stealing his lines._


	26. Forget it

CH 26

Forget it.

* * *

 _Resio_

Edward was half an inch from exiting the Forbidden Forest when he violently rebounded off an invisible wall and landed on his feet. The vampire instantly sensed that _thorn of a wizard_ at his side. He glared through the darkness, waiting. The moon refused to penetrate through the Forest's trees.

"What the hell?" Edward half snarled. He knew Potter was there, whether or not he showed himself.

"Would you rather have broken your shoulder? The wards that line this Forest do much more damage than a simple blocking spell." Harry emerged from the thicket of trees. He was almost half a mile away when he cast the protective spell.

"I'd rather you stay out of my way." Edward straightened himself up. Cho was right. He needed to at least protect his Coven. When push came to shove, it wasn't about feelings. It was never "either, or". He'd carry both worlds, even if he no longer belonged anywhere. Edward certainly didn't have time for a boy with a tiny scar to block his path. He needed to reach Forks and find a way back to Scotland before the war could erupt.

The two former friends simply stared through each other. Silence deadened the ground between them. Both wands at the ready, a briefcase by Edwards side.

Harry glanced at the briefcase of protective Potions. Snape. Snape was long dead before he left behind an office full of defensive supplies. Only he and the D.A chief ever knew about it. _Love really is unconditional_ , Harry grimly thought. He looked away as he stated facts his Ravenclaw friend would have been proud of.

"We've already secured the safety of your coven. The MAC-USA have them at an undisclosed location. Leaving for Forks will only lead the Volturi to your..family." Harry began.

"You know nothing of -."

"Dean Thomas. Finnigan. Abott. More than half of Ravenclaw, all of Gryffindor, and a good amount of Slytherin. The list _goes on_ of wizards that flooed all the way to America to protect your coven. The rest of the Hufflepuffs are camped out by  Aro's tent. You might not remember anything, but they'll never forget you." For the first time Harry let his pain become apparent. _Of course Harry knew nothing of family_ , he mentally shot back. The thought silenced Edward's attempt to get him off his shoulders.

Silence.

Harry refused to be deterred. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, before a subtle change in his tone emerged.

"This isn't about that anymore. Look, everyone was shaken by your reappearance. You were too, I understand that. Whoever you _were_ or _are_ no longer matters. What matters is the fact that all of us, at one point, believed in you. The problem is you don't believe in yourself, or anyone who tries to help you for that matter." His green eyes never left the Vampire. Something in Edward Cullen flinched. Vampires didn't flinch.

Dead silence.

Harry stepped forward, knowing somehow that there was still hope. He gripped the tiny envelope he had flown all the way, to the middle of no where, to deliver. He left Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Order behind because of this. Ron was now second in command, and he barely had a month of being a _volunteer_ Auror.

That piece of paper was a choice.

"You're not the only one that's suffering, Cedric. You were my friend. You were family to us." Harry whispered. Harry tossed the golden envelope to Edward. It glided over to land on the ground.

"That will never change." The exhausted voice finally apparated. Harry needed to race back, to conduct third body count of what would be many body counts. Harry wasn't the only one who had gone missing.

It was only when Edward was completely alone that his eyes darted to the envelope. It lay a centimeter away from the shield that prevented his exit. He needed to make a choice he wouldn't regret. The choice was his, from the beginning.

Edward walked toward the separation of trees that would allow him to leave. He was used to breaking shields. The golden eyes glared forward as he aimed his wand with precison.

Accio... the velvet voice commanded.

 _Accio clue_.

Whoever it was that dictated these things loved using portkeys. The envelope sucked him into a vortex and he was suddenly in a tent, seated among thousands of Volturi guards.

The tent that would host the Trial of the century ignored his appearance. Of course he'd come. And the others as well.

Edward clenched his jaw. He heard Jasper approaching, accompanied by a particular heart beat he couldn't seem to forget.

Aro smiled in deafening silence. His collection was complete.


	27. Brightest Witch of her Age

CH 27

Brightest Witch of her Age

* * *

Cho Chang numbly entered the long halls of the massive black tent. Jasper stayed very close to the Ravenclaw. His auburn hair was tied back, vision unobstructed. The golden eyes were the only remarkable trait, the rest of him moved in subtle black clothing. Jasper became her lithe shadow. He followed Cho's every move, poised to lunge himself at the nearest threat. He'd be damned if anyone lay a finger on his comrade; his friend. Cho couldn't notice the tense emotions that Jasper reflexively released. Her thoughts were broken, despite the fact that she looked completely alert.

The two walked in silence until they reached the High Tribunal center of the tent. Jasper closely followed Cho, only stopping to walk in front of her once they entered the trial. The bloodlust he felt from the Volturi Gaurds was overwhelming. Their eyes immediately darted to the single girl that led to Felix's decapitation. She could barely acknowledge them as her breath stopped at the sight above her.

The interior of the tent resembled the Ministry of Magic's Wizegamot, except there were no wizards nor witches present. Aro, Caius, and Marcus sat high above the rows of Volturi Guards. They looked right at home, lounging on three thrones. Graceful satin hoods lazily crowned each brother. They looked both bored and excited, welcoming and threatening.

It was the first time Cho saw their faces. She was hypnotized. Three statues that rivaled those of Greek Gods lounged above her. Their welcoming smiles were lined with the slightest hint of danger. The crimson eyes enticed her to step forward, to come closer and see for herself what pleasure each gaze concealed. Every movement dripped aristocracy; pure seduction.

"Ah. The _wandless_ has arrived. Along with Jasper Hale." Caius smirked, knowing full well their combined influence held on the tiny witch. He gently licked his lips. His straight golden hair fell back to his ears, but with more control than Jasper's wild locks. Every inch of Caius was purposeful and controlled. His deliciously boyish grin wreaked poision.

"We've saved you a special seat." another equally enchanting presence dripped downwards. Marcus didn't bother. He simply leaned back and observed Cho as she fought her arousal. Amusing.

Aro slowly leaned forward, his fingers gracefully touching his chin as he regarded her. She _wanted_ him to lean forward. He knew, and he allowed the most overwhelming gaze to taunt the raven haired girl.

"Wits, Cho." Jasper muttered. _This girl doesn't know how close she is to Hell._ Cho stiffened and sat down at Jasper's firm instruction, her gaze suddenly fixed on the table in front of her. Jasper cautiously sat by her, immediately noticing two empty chairs. _Luna. Where's Luna? She's supposed to be here._ Edward sat behind them, preferring to remain unseen. Jasper understood why.

Before another velvet word was released a white flash of light blinded them all. An intimidating curly haired witch apparated straight on top of the very table that shielded Cho. Hermione Granger unceremoniously stepped down, her Auror robes descending in red waves behind her. She looked past the hooded figures that instantly sprung from their seats. Her chocolate brown eyes stared up defiantly at her only targets.

Aro raised his right hand, halting the impending attack on the brazen witch. She peaked his curiosity. Aro observed her. In all the fun and games, how could he miss such an interesting mass of curls and power? Her movements exuded precise intelligence; unrelenting bravery. She was unaffected. She was too smart..to fall.

"I'm here on behalf of the Ministry. Your trial will be delayed." Hermione's commanding voice was definitive.

Without hesitation Hermione aimed her wand straight at Aro. Bright sparks exploded. The 1st Decree of Merlin suddenly lay in Aro's hands. It was the Wizarding world's greatest advantage that Luna had not completed the third task. Merlin's Decree would delay any trial against a Champion from proceeding, before the Tournament was complete.

 _All magical beings are subject to the Order of Merlin. To the point of instantaneous destruction._ Hermione's thoughts arrogantly spat. She knew at least one of them would hear her. And if they didn't, she knew that they'd already known.

"Yes, of course. We've no need for trials. We only wanted to observe your Tournament, seeing as how we have a high regard for the arts." Aro innocently intoned. He tossed a scroll that gracefully descended into Hermione's hand.

She looked at it, her brown eyes slightly widened. Tournamental Treaty of _Indefinite_ Peace.

"We shall sign this, in exchange for our continued participation in your Tournament. By 'us', we mean Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale." Marcus' bored drawl forced Hermione to blush. He was overpowering, even in his boredom.

" _Cedric_ Cullen, brother." Caius chuckled as he corrected the name. Marcus discreetly rolled his eyes.

"You will grant us three unspeakable envelopes for Mr. Cullen, Mr. Hale, and Felix's dark haired..friend. **_If_** Champion Lovegood retrieves the Champion's Cup hidden in the maze, The Volturi will retreat in peace. We will henceforth uphold  indefinite peace, regardless of future...circumstances." Marcus continued.

"And if she fails?" Hermione wasn't falling for it, not one bit. The Volturi wouldn't wager an eternally binding treaty without having something incredible to gain.

"There is no such thing as failure. You will **still** receive your peace regardless, dear girl." Marcus waved his hand away.

"If she does not retrieve the Cup: then Jasper, Edward, and Luna will simply... accompany us back to Volterra. They will join our..family, as a sign of ultimate peace, and compensation for the unfortunate loss of Felix." Caius soothed, as if this was the appropriate solution.

There it was. The bait. Hermione steeled as the entire camp attempted to flood her senses. She wouldn't speak until she thought this through. Hermione was, after all, speaking on behalf of the Ministry of Magic. The fate of the Wizarding and muggle worlds rested on the _brightest witch of their age_. The former Gryffindor remained perfectly still under pressure. Her mind furiously raced at a speed that Edward couldn't catch up with.

"Do you not believe in your friends, Auror?" Aro asked after a maddening silence. He'd begun to run out of fake-patience.

"I don't." she simply replied, shocking even Cho. Aro tilted his head. Caius and Marcus stilled. They watched her step even closer, as if death did not apply.

"I needn't believe absolute certainties." Hermione whispered as her wand swiftly flicked to sign the treaty. What a ridiculous question. It was like asking someone if they believed in gravity, or the Four principles of Transfiguration. ' _Do you not believe in your friends?' s_ he repeated to herself, scoffing as she rolled her eyes. She knew she'd sign the treaty from the beginning, even as her mind raced at certain... precautionary measures.

Three Unspeakable envelopes immediately appeared before Jasper, Edward, and Cho. They would have to follow these exact orders, if they were to save each other. Worse, would have to remain silent of their mission.

* * *

Cho Chang, wandless the Grey

Disarm the Champion's Champion.

Take hold of her wand.

Take hold of certain death.

* * *

Jasper Hale: Past the Past

Do what you must. _Bend_ her to your will.

Summon your past.

It is the only way to prevent an inevitable future.

* * *

Edward-Cedric Cullen: Spare the Spare

You are to directly guard the Champion's cup.

Turn her.

Or if you wish to spare the the Champion, kill her.

* * *

Edward crumpled his own envelope. What the fuck. Was his entire existence warped around that maze, created to torment him for eternity? Cedric died in that maze. _He_ Turned in that maze. And now he was expected to slaughter or Turn the friend he couldn't even remember. Edward rose to leave. He froze as a small marble hand eased itself onto his shoulder.

" _Leave_? How could you leave?" Jane's airy voice slithered into Edward's ear. The beautiful vision leisurely floated from behind him, her red eyes brushed over the whole affair. With a single thought Jane could render the entire camp dead. Or at least, needing the sweet release of death. Her abilities far surpassed the cruxiatus curse, and not even Hermione knew it.

"There _is_ no trial. There is no longer a "Forks", unless you count the nation-state of Newborns. War has already begun. You will either finish this tournament, _or lose everything._ " the sweet voice whispered into the darkness. She emitted a darkness that rivaled even the brightest of witches.

 _You will lose... everything._


End file.
